El devorador de sueños de mi mundo monocromático
by Yuki Jellyfish
Summary: Cuenta la leyenda que al invocar al demonio rojo conocido como el devorador de sueños este se deshará de tus pesadillas, el precio es tu vida. 30 días en los cuales Kuroko conocerá todas las facetas de aquella criatura con una maldición oculta. ¿Un demonio enamorado? ¿Es acaso posible?. Porque aquellos ojos frívolos al dirigirse al mas joven estos...transmitían amor puro. [AkaKuro]
1. Prólogo

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _Kuroko No Basket no me pertenece, su respectivo autor es Tadatoshi Fujimaki; Yo solo utilizo sus personajes con la finalidad de escribir cosas raras que pasan por mi mente._

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS:**_ _OOC._

 _ **PAREJA PRINCIPAL:**_ _Akakuro [AkashixKuroko]._

 _ **NOTA RAPIDA:**_ _Hola hola! Aquí Shiro reportándose con un nuevo fic pero esta vez de Kuroko no Basket asdfghjkjhgfds este manga & anime me robo el corazón igual que esta pareja, es mi mas grande otp de knb, de allí le sigue el AoKuro & después Kagakuro bueno, este fic esta inspirado en una canción de __96neko Dream Eater Monochrome Baku,_ _solo que yo iré cambiando algunas cosas, no me basare al 100 con el video. Soy nueva escribiendo de este lindo fandom así que ténganme paciencia. Gracias._

 _Sin mas que decir –por ahora– disfruten el cap._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

" _El devorador de sueños de mi mundo monocromático."_

[ Prólogo. ]

 _._

 _Realmente soy un soñador práctico;_

 _mis sueños no son bagatelas en el aire._

 _Lo que yo quiero es convertir mis sueños en realidad._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

Gakuen, pueblo del Dios de la pureza y luz, las personas que habitaban el lugar vivían en armonía, todos eran serviciales y alegres, las flores de cerezo pintaban con sus brillantes colores el lugar, pinceladas por aquí y por allá esparcidos por todos lados haciendo un camino hacia el humilde altar del Dios que cuidaba la belleza del corazón de las personas y el pueblo, sus cabellos eran blancos como las estrellas que se reflejaban en sus ojos, estos eran de color azul eléctrico, era como si la galaxia estuviera dentro de ellos, siempre con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

Todos lo amaban y respetaban ya que el Dios siempre los cuidaba, en el día todo era felicidad pero cuando el atardecer se hacia presente bañando el lugar, las personas se resguardaban en sus casas y el Dios se preparaba para recibir nuevamente a aquella visita que atormentaba a los de Gakuen.

Lo que antes era un camino de tierra o de rocas al ser humilladas sobre de estas florecían Lycoris radiata o vulgarmente conocidas como _Flor del infierno_ , solo se escuchaban las pisadas de aquel ser obscuro que hacia su entrada cuando el anochecer caía, un ser frio y egocéntrico, era intimidante pero lo que mas aterraba a las personas eran sus ojos, aquellos ojos se parecían a los de una bestia, siempre vigilándote, lo mas curioso es que eran de distintos colores, heterocromáticos para ser mas exactos, uno rojo como la sangre y brillante como el fuego, el otro era amarillo como el de un felino fascinado al ver su presa.

Con cada paso que daba se hacia escuchar de forma elegante y florecían aquellas bellas flores, condenado a ver siempre aquel rojo que tanto odiaba y las Lycoris radiata que le recordaban su triste destino.

El Dios ya lo estaba esperando para intentar dialogar con el ya que no quería que los del pueblo salieran heridos por la culpa de aquel…

Demonio.

Este demonio era conocido por sus engaños, este elegante pero terrorífico ser se hacia presente cuando una persona tenia pesadillas constantes ya que se encargaba de entrar en estos para dialogar con la persona y _"ayudarlo"_ y así devorarse las pesadillas y cambiarlas por hermosos sueños que le pedían, también cumplía los deseos dentro y fuera del mundo de los sueños de sus _amos,_ el trato duraba un mes, hasta que la luna llena se hiciera presente; Allí es cuando el demonio devoraba la ultima pesadilla pero se llevaba con ello algo, algo todavía mas importante… la vida de la persona.

Les otorgaba tres días mas de vida para deleitarse al ver sus expresiones de pánico y desilusión, nada mejor como engañar a un estúpido ser humano, ayudándolos con sus pesadillas, mas grandes deseos y malos recuerdos para que al final aplastara la esencia de sus victimas, sus ojos sin brillo alguno, depresión, exquisita depresión que duraba aquellos días para al final llegar y llevárselos para así encerrarlos en una pequeña caja de obscuridad.

Una sonrisa retorcida se dejaba ver en su rostro al encontrarse con el Dios de corazón puro, como lo odiaba.

Por mas que intentara el Dios en sacar al demonio no podía, cada día se volvía mas terco y fuerte haciéndole imposible combatir contra su obscuridad. Poco a poco las personas eran menos y la flor del demonio se veía por todos lados, sobretodo a las fueras de la casas de las personas e incluso familias enteras que fueron victimas del demonio por la desesperación de vivir un infierno cuando caía la noche pero al hacer un pacto con este, les esperaba uno todavía peor.

" _Pido tu ayuda, al encontrarme atrapado en un mundo obscuro y solo, devora estas pesadillas y ayúdame a ser capaz de ver el mundo, 30 días te doy de mi vida y la luna es la que juzgara todo, ella es dueña de mi tormento, en mi cielo mis estrellas poco a poco tu vas destrozando, a cambio la alegría de mis ojos te daré si es que este juego en la telaraña no logre escapar."_

Tiempo después Gakuen desapareció junto con las personas y el Dios de la luz fue derrotado, el demonio se habia vuelto poderoso y encerró al Dios en un mundo obscuro, lleno de soledad y un tormento que duro por siempre.

Por ello se cree que cada vez que aparece de repente una Lycoris radiata sin razón alguna es porque el demonio se llevo otra vida.

— Y fin. — Dijo el profesor de literatura cerrando el libro puesto que ya habia tocado el timbre del segundo descanso. — La siguiente clase continuaremos con el tema de leyendas, hasta luego chicos. —

Aquel relato era una leyenda que les habia leído el profesor a los alumnos de bachillerato dejando a algunos alumnos curiosos, intrigados e incluso asustados, dicen que las leyendas son historias reales pero algo modificadas para que sean fáciles de contar y allí era donde estaba el "problema", la palabra real provocaba esas reacciones.

— Oye Tetsu. — Hablo un muchacho moreno, alto, de buen ver, ojos azul obscuro y cabello del mismo color acercándose al lugar del mencionado, su mejor amigo. — Escalofriante ¿no?. — Sonrió de oreja a oreja a un lado del muchacho esperando a que este volteara a verlo, puesto que el pequeño muchacho al que le estaba hablando se encontraba mirando el cielo que le dejaba ver la ventana de a lado.

Tenia un brazo recargado en su pupitre y su codo también para que así con su mano izquierda sostuviera su barbilla haciéndole mas cómodo ver hacia la ventana, el sol le daba directo al rostro pero eso no le molestaba, le encantaba porque después terminaba oliendo a la luz del sol, respiro hondo y exhalo lentamente para después girar su rostro hacia su amigo que aun esperaba su respuesta. La luz del sol iluminaba mas su blanco y serio rostro, sus grandes ojos se veían aun mas azules y su cabello celeste se movía levemente junto con las cortinas por el fresco aire que llegaba ¿su nombre? Kuroko Tetsuya, excelente alumno y mejor amigo de Aomine Daiki y Kagami Taiga.

— Bastante interesante la verdad. — Contesto dirigiendo su vista ahora hacia delante para revisar si el profesor habia anotado algo en el pizarrón al ver que no suspiro triunfante. — Aomine-kun. —

— ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo Tetsu?, llámame Daiki, mira Da–i –ki, los amigos se llaman por su nombre ¿sabes?.—

— ¿Y quien dice que te ve como su amigo? Ahomine. — Aquella voz era de Kagami Taiga, alto, fuerte además apuesto, de ojos rojos fuego y cabellos del mismo color, lo curioso de el eran sus originales cejas divididas a la mitad.

Los tres estaban en el mismo salón de clases, Kuroko al final de su fila junto a la ventana, Aomine al final de la fila que se encontraba cerca de la salida trasera del aula y Kagami aveces delante del peli celeste o hasta delante de la misma hilera ya que se la pasaba hablando en clases con su pequeño amigo, aunque el era el que hablaba ya que Kuroko si le prestaba atención pero mantenía su mirada a la pizarra para que el profesor no lo regañara y cambiara de lugar, cosa que paso otra vez, Kagami le estaba contando una película de acción que habia visto en la noche y el profesor al darse cuenta cambio al peli rojo hasta adelante, su lugar de castigo, para que estuviera callado y prestara atención, cosa que nunca pasaba.

— ¿Y a ti quien te hablo Bakagami?. —

— _Ya van a empezar._ _—_ Pensó el menor –de estatura- de los tres cerrando los ojos, se sentía exhausto, la verdad es que últimamente no podía dormir, aveces era porque una: tomaba mucho café expreso para terminar sus proyectos, dos: el sueño no quería llegar y se hacia del rogar, tres: beber malteadas dulces de vainilla en la noche le hacia mal –aveces– pero el aun así las bebía y cuatro: estaba teniendo pesadillas pero no constantemente, aveces las tenia y aveces no por ello cuando el profesor de literatura narro aquella leyenda le intereso bastante y pensó que era obra del destino. — Tengo hambre. — Susurro para si levantándose de su lugar dejando a sus dos amigos en el salón discutiendo por cualquier cosa que de seguro lo resolverían en un juego de basquetbol, Kuroko era bueno desapareciendo de repente y eso a el le encantaba ya que lograba asustar a sus amigos y compañeros y como siempre estaba serio eso hacia que se le viera mas tétrico.

Y ya fuera del salón se dirigió a la cafetería.

.

* * *

.

.

Obscuridad.

Ningún ruido.

Silencio absoluto.

Lo único que lograba escucharse era el sonido de su corazón latiendo rápidamente y sus jadeos constantes por el cansancio ya que al estar en completa obscuridad pensó que si corría hacia adelante encontraría la salida tarde o temprano, cosa que nunca paso.

— ¿¡Hay alguien!?. — Grito siendo consciente de la respuesta, silencio. — Tranquilo esto es solo una pesadilla. — Susurro limpiándose el sudor que caía en su rostro con su blusa para ahora caminar lentamente; Nuevamente Kuroko estaba teniendo una pesadilla que trataba sobre su peor miedo… estar solo, no le gustaba para nada estar solo e indefenso y así continuaba por horas, en un abismo obscuro que le recordaba sus malos momentos, los sueños que nunca pudo cumplir, culpándose por problemas que ahora ya no tenían importancia ya que en el mundo real todo iba bien, tenia una familia unida y feliz, buenos amigos que lo apoyaban siempre, se habia logrado reconciliar con un amigo de la infancia llamado Shigehiro y la escuela era tranquila, pero en ese mundo lleno de obscuridad le hacia pensar que todo lo que habia vivido era el sueño y la obscuridad era su realidad.

— Tranquilo Tetsu es solo un sueño, tranquilo, la obscuridad no hace daño, solo camina. — Inhala y exhala con lentitud continuando su andar y con el cuerpo tembloroso. —Parezco gelatina… una gelatina azul. — Dibujo una leve sonrisa ante aquello imaginándose como una gelatina azul y con una cara completamente seria dibujada en el.

El silencio lo estaba sofocando ya, por ello le encantaba cuando Kagami le hablaba de cualquier cosa ya que sabia que estaba allí delante de el pero ahora no tenia a nadie. — _Como antes._ — Pensó para inmediatamente mover su cabeza negativamente, no se debía dejar llevar por ideas y recuerdos malos y un tanto depresivos para el. Comenzó a aplaudir al ritmo de una canción que recordaba para distraerse y al menos escuchar algo, en eso cuando ya estaba moviendo sus pies al recordar los pasos del video el suelo desapareció para después caer en un abismo, estiro su mano hacia arriba intentando sostenerse de algo y así impulsarse para no caer pero todo era obscuridad, no habia nada ni nadie que le ayudara.

En eso su vista se lleno de luz por lo que tuvo que cerrar los ojos al no esperarse aquello, aun continuaba cayendo, abrió lentamente los ojos para darse cuenta que lo que antes era color negro ahora era blanco, era como estar entre cuatro paredes de aquel color. — _Esto es nuevo._ _—_ Un presentimiento de estar a punto de tocar el suelo le provoco un escalofrió, de soslayo llevo su vista hacia abajo percatándose que efectivamente ahí estaba el suelo, cerro fuertemente los ojos apretando un poco el entrecejo esperando el impacto, pasaron los segundos y cuando al fin los abrió se dio cuenta que estaba flotando a unos centímetros del suelo. — ¿Pero que demo…— No pudo terminar de hablar ya que cayo al suelo con bastante fuerza lastimándose un poco la cabeza, se sentó para sobarse aquella área — Tsk, duele. —

— Cuidado con lo que dices fantasmita, no querrás que un demonio real se te aparezca ¿o si?. —

Kuroko dejo de sobarse la cabeza quedando hecho piedra y abriendo bastante sus ojos ante aquella voz, era firme, seductora y un poco aterradora que hizo eco en todo el extenso lugar, no sabia de donde habia salido esa voz, mas bien, no estaba seguro de que su cabeza y oídos estuvieran bien, volteo a ver hacia todos lados pero solo veía blanco.

Dio un ultimo vistazo a cada uno de los cuadro puntos cardinales para después levantarse, llevo su vista velozmente hacia la derecha y pudo observar una figura obscura a lo lejos, parpadeo jadeando pero la figura ya no estaba, comenzó a sentir miedo pero mas al escuchar de su lado izquierdo una risa como la de un psicópata vigilando a su presa, sentía que estaba siendo analizado.

Se levanto de golpe para comenzar a correr hacia delante, la risa resonaba por todos lados pero lo sentía atrás, bastante cerca de su oído, se los cubrió con sus manos y ahora corriendo del lado izquierdo, quizás estaba dando vueltas pero no sabia hasta donde terminaba aquel lugar, se volteo con duda y se dio cuenta que unas cosas extrañas comenzaban a salir del suelo acercándose cada vez mas a el, eran de color rojo y cuando aparecían daban un giro, esas cosas lo estaban alcanzando, inhalo suficiente aire para emprender nuevamente la carrera alejándose de aquellas figuras rojas que salían del suelo.

No supo por cuanto tiempo corrió, unos minutos quizás cuando se golpeo en el rostro, al parecer habia tocado al fin pared, volteo velozmente hacia atrás llevándose la sorpresa de que todo estaba cubierto de aquellas figuras rojas de las que estaba huyendo, las miro mejor dándose cuenta que eran una especie de flores — No, no, debe ser broma. — Dijo recargándose aun mas en la pared, parpadeo dos veces y en ese momento la figura obscura se lanzo a el, grito y cerro los ojos, antes de hacerlo lo ultimo que vio fue una sonrisa y un ojo amarillo.

Abrió nuevamente los ojos pero ahora estaba en un cuarto rojo, el suelo estaba lleno de flores rojas, tanto habia huido de ellas para al final estar rodeado de ellas, respiro con tranquilidad cuando la luz del lugar empezó a fallar, el foco del lugar parpadeaba dejando a ratos en obscuridad el lugar pero cuando lo hacia al momento de volver a encenderse la luz dejaba ver que delante de Kuroko estaban personas paradas delante suyo con sonrisas grotescas, los ojos completamente abiertos observándolo detenidamente después desaparecían y cuando volvían a salir estaban en distintos lugares, quiso gritar pero no lo hizo, simplemente porque no podía, sentía como si le hubieran quitado la voz, tenia la boca abierta ante un grito silencioso pero comenzó a sentir que algo estaba sobre el, llevo su vista a sus brazos y se dio cuenta que millones de cuerdas estaban enrollados en este y en su boca se habían colocado unas para taparle lo boca provocando que salivara un poco por la falta de aire ya que del susto no podía hacer nada, de sus ojos salieron unas lagrimas.

— Jajajajajajaja que hermosa vista, eso, muéstrame mas de tu rostro desesperado ¡MÁS!. — Otra vez estaba esa voz pero ahora efectivamente venia de atrás de el, la figura obscura se pego mas a el para así abrazarlo y llevar una mano a su barbilla y poder levantarla, Kuroko comenzó a temblar al ser tocado por aquella figura, no podía moverse ni respirar, solo quería desaparecer. — Vaya, eres interesante fantasmita y tus pesadillas también son exquisitas, creo que encontré al fin alguien interesante en esta estúpida ciudad, gracias. — Susurro en su oído. — Ya puedes despertar. — Choco sus dedos y todo nuevamente se habia vuelto obscuro, ya no estaba amarrado de aquellas cuerdas, todo estaba como desde el principio, sintió sus piernas frágiles y cuando estuvo a punto de desmayarse sintió que alguien habia detenido su caída sosteniendo de la cintura.

.

* * *

.

.

— ¡Kuroko! Oye Kuroko, despierta ¡oye!. —

— ¡Tetsu! Despierta, mierda Kagami esta muerto. —

— Deja de decir estupideces, el esta vivo ¿v-verdad?. —

Eran las voces de sus amigos, soltó un quejido para después despertarse, al parecer se habia quedado dormido bajo la sombra del árbol en donde siempre comía con sus amigos, al parecer habían tardado mucho en su discusión y hasta apenas se habían percatado de que Kuroko se habia ido.

— ¿Ya termino el descanso?. — Pregunto sentándose para después abrir la envoltura de unas galletas sabor vainilla.

— No, faltan 10 minutos. — Respondió el pelirrojo sentándose delante del menor para después devorarse una hamburguesa que también habia comprado en la cafetería de la escuela.

— Aaaggg ya me aburrí ¿qué tal si jugamos a algo?. — Propuso Aomine acostándose en el suelo como antes habia estado el peli celeste.

— ¿Básquet?. — Pregunto Kagami con la boca llena ahora devorándose una segunda hamburguesa.

— Yo me refería a jugar a los retos. —

— Se mas especifico entonces Ahomine. —

— Tiene razón Aomine-kun. —Hablo al fin el peli celeste dándole un punto a favor a Kagami. — Jugar retos es interesante. —

— ¡Decidido entonces! El que sea señalado por la tapa de la botella hará el reto de quien le toque la parte trasera ¿de acuerdo?. — Dijo el moreno colocando su botella vacía en el centro para después comenzar con el juego.

Los dos mayores estaban bastante metidos en el juego y en los retos mientras que Kuroko continuaba pensando en aquella pesadilla que habia tenido instantes atrás, lo habia sentido completamente real, podía sentir aun la mano que agarro su barbilla y la respiración en su oreja, arrugo el entrecejo, y decidió ya no darle importancia — _Es solo un mal sueño, no es como si fuera real._ — Con eso en mente centro su atención se fue hacia el juego.

.

* * *

.

.

Después de unos cuantos retos en los cuales fueron desde Aomine bailando en la cancha de basquetbol donde los de secundaria lo observaron raro, Kagami gritar desde el techo que amaba a la maestra mas maldita y fea y Kuroko colocarse parte de su saco del uniforme sobre su cabeza y los brazos extendidos para caminar por toda la escuela ya casi era hora de que sonara el timbre para regresar a clases, solo quedaba una ultima ronda en la cual la parte trasera habia señalado a Aomine y la tapa a Kuroko, este y el pelirrojo esperaban impacientes el reto pero el moreno aun continuaba pensando, no se le ocurría nada interesante.

— Hmm ¿que reto te pondré?. —

— Vamos que ya casi se termina el descanso. — Suspiro Kagami un poco desesperado.

Kuroko estaba comiendo la ultima galleta de vainilla esperando algo aburrido que su amigo le diera un reto, desvió su mirada hacia la puerta de salida de la escuela donde su profesor de literatura se dirigía, Aomine se percato de la vista fija del menor y de igual manera dirigió hacia allá su vista, sonrió como un niño a punto de cometer una travesura y después hablo observando ahora a sus dos amigos.

— ¡Ya se!. —

— Ya era hora. —

— Cállate Bakagami. — Dijo recibiendo una mirada amenazante del otro. — Oh Tetsu has sido elegido para revelar uno de los mas grandes misterios.—

— ¿Cuál?. — Pregunto reflejando en sus ojos emoción e interés, ya se veía vestido como todo un Sherlock Holmes resolviendo un caso.

— Tu reto será… — Hizo una pausa dramática cruzándose de brazos y optando una actitud misteriosa. — Llamar al supuesto demonio y decirnos si es real o no. — Dijo como si se le hubiera ocurrido la mejor idea del siglo.

— ¿Cómo?. — Kuroko ahora se veía participando en un exorcismo. — Aomine-kun ¿hablas enserio?. —

— Claro. — Sonrío orgulloso. — No neguemos que a los tres nos da algo de curiosidad saber si la leyenda es real o no, además tu me dijiste que se te habia hecho interesante el relato y has sido elegido para aquella importante tarea. —

— ¿Y si el demonio es real y termina poseyéndome?. —

— Vas a las tres de la mañana a jalarle los pies a Kagami. —

— Esta bien. —

— ¡No! ¿qué? Espera no ¿qué?. — Grito exaltado el peli rojo preocupado por Kuroko pero ahora preocupado de su propia seguridad, el tema de demonios y fantasmas no le agrada a el.

El timbre se hizo escuchar para que todos los estudiantes regresaran a sus aulas, los tres amigos se levantaron para después hacer lo mismo.

.

* * *

.

.

— ¡Al fin somos libres!. — Grito un muchacho rubio alzando los brazos caminando hacia la escuela de sus tres amigos.

— ¡Cállate Kise!. — Al ser llamado dirigió su vista hacia atrás para recibir el impacto de una patada en su espalda por parte de su senpai de nombre Kasamatsu Yukio. — Mañana aun tenemos clases así que no celebres. — Continuo su andar dejando al otro muchacho tumbado en el suelo. — Apresúrate o no podrás saludar a tus amigos. —

— ¡Cierto! Adiós senpaaaaaaai. — Se levanto y salió corriendo a toda velocidad a la preparatoria a la cual asistían sus amigos. El nombre del rubio era Kise Ryota, apuesto, carismático y alegre, sus ojos color amarillo además de ser un estudiante de preparatoria también era un modelo bastante conocido.

Al cabo de unos treinta minutos llego a su destino y al ver a sus tres amigos los llamo para que estos se acercaran a el.

— ¡Kagamicchi, Aominecchi hola!. — Los saludo dándoles el puño y al ver a su amigo celeste se lanzo a el — ¡Y Kurokocchi! ¡hola!. —

— Kise-kun me asfixias. —

— ¿Cómo han estado?. — Pregunto separándose del menor.

— Bien, algo cansados. — Respondió el moreno continuando su andar seguido por los otros tres muchachos.

Así continuaron hablando entre ellos sobre lo que habían hecho en la escuela hasta que Kise se dio cuenta que Kuroko tenia algo.

— Kurokocchi ¿qué tienes?. —

— ¿Eh? Nada importante Kise-kun. —

— Esta nervioso porque al inteligente de Aomine se le ocurrió retarlo a que invocara un demonio. —

— ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿AOMINECCHI ESTAS IDIOTA?. —

— Oye esa leyenda esta interesante y a todos nos da curiosidad si es real o no, lo mas probable es que no. — Lo ultimo lo habia dicho para si mismo a el tampoco le agradaba las historias de terror y todavía menos de demonios, nunca pondría a Tetsu en peligro por lo que el reto lo hizo pensando en que era mentira. — Tetsu. — El mencionado lo miro, aun seguían caminando y Aomine iba delante de los tres — Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes. — Y con ello giro su rostro para dedicarle una radiante sonrisa a su mejor amigo logrando tranquilizarlo un poco.

— Gracias Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun y Kise-kun. — Al decir sus nombres dirigió su azulada vista a cada uno de ellos para sonreírles ligeramente.

— Si sucede algo no dudes en llamarme Kurokocchi, llegare volando para ayudarte. —

— No gracias Kise-kun, prefiero que pierdas el vuelo. — Bromeo un poco haciendo reír a Daiki y Kagami.

— ¡Que cruel!. —

.

* * *

.

.

Al final llego el momento de que los cuatro se separaran para que fueran a casa, Aomine se despidió agitando la mano y Kise de igual manera gritándole a Kuroko que tuviera cuidado y pensara mejor en invocarlo o no, la casa de Kagami quedaba cerca de la de Kuroko por lo cual siguieron caminando juntos, el peli rojo observaba de reojo a su amigo, estaba muy preocupado, no quería que le pasara nada, intento convencerlo de que si no quería hacer el reto que no lo hiciera, no era obligatorio pero Kuroko simplemente le agradecía su preocupación.

Al llegar a la casa del peli celeste Kagami se despidió agitándole sus cabellos y así despeinarlo un poco.

— K-Kagami-kun basta por favor. —

— Jajajajaja lo siento. — Retiro su mano y dedicarle una mirada de cariño al ver que ya el menor no tenia su rostro tenso por el miedo de realizar el reto. — Kuroko. — Le llamo serio esperando que lo mirara.

— ¿Qué sucede?. —

— Si no quieres hacer el reto no lo hagas, no es obligatorio. — Kuroko estuvo a punto de contestarle pero Kagami lo silencio con solo levantar su dedo dándole a entender que iba a continuar hablando — Pero…si decides hacerlo recuerda que mi casa esta cerca y que tienes mi numero celular, puedes llamarme a la hora que quieras, no importa si es de madrugada, yo llegare a ayudarte pase lo que pase ¿esta bien? Bueno, es hora de que me vaya. — Hizo puño su mano esperando a que el de menor estatura le correspondiera.

— Muchas gracias Kagami-kun, lo tendré en cuenta. — Sonrió correspondiendo el gesto a Kagami y así entrar a su casa despidiéndose nuevamente de su amigo.

.

* * *

.

.

— Estoy en casa. — Saludo adentrándose al lugar dejando su mochila en su habitación y cambiándose para al fin ponerse su pijama, al salir tarde de la escuela siempre llegaba a las ocho de la noche.

— Bienvenido mi pequeño Tetsu. — Dijo su madre dándole un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz y apretando ligeramente sus mejillas.

— M-Mamá no hagas eso. — Refiriéndose a sus mejillas ya que al ser apretadas terminaban doliéndole. — ¿Y papá?. —

— Llevo a tu abuelita con el doctor a su revisión mensual, descuida cariño no le paso nada grave. —

— Que bueno. — Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente pero su madre logro notar su sonrisa. — ¿Ya cenaste?. —

— Hace unos segundos termine de preparar la cena, vamos a sentarnos ¿vale? Tu papá me mando un mensaje diciendo que tardaran un poco ya que hay trafico en la ciudad pero que no nos preocupemos. —

Kuroko asintió sentándose en su lugar para degustar la comida casera de su madre, el comedor se lleno de sonrisas y de un cálido ambiente familiar, como amaba pasar tiempo con su madre, le platico lo que habia pasado en la escuela y que nuevos temas habían aprendido pero saltándose la parte en la cual Aomine lo habia retado a invocar aquel demonio.

— Mamá ¿puedo preguntarte algo?. —

— Claro. —

— ¿Conoces la leyenda del devorador de sueños?. —

— Hmm, lo único que se es que existía un pueblo llamado Gakuen en donde vivía el Dios de la luz y un demonio rojo siempre iba a atormentar el pueblo cada vez que alguien del lugar tuviera una pesadilla para hacer un trato por un mes ¿por qué la pregunta?. —

— Hoy el profesor nos leyó la historia así que tenia curiosidad ya que pensé que habia algo mas. —

— Bueno, otra cosa que se es que el demonio continua molestando a las personas pero ya no es tan fuerte como antes. — Kuroko la miro con duda haciendo sonreír a su mamá — Si, ya no es tan fuerte ya que el Dios de la guerra y que tenia tres colas de lobo, al enterarse de que su amigo el Dios de la luz habia sido encerrado en la obscuridad, reto al demonio siendo ganador, logrando ponerle un castigo al demonio, que fue quitarle la capacidad de entrar en las pesadillas de las personas cuando el quisiera, solo podía entrar en quienes lo llamaban con una especie de conjuro, pero el demonio logro romper siglos después un poco aquella regla, además de entrar y "ayudar" a quienes lo invocaban ahora es capaz de entrar en las pesadillas que se le hacían interesantes, ya que a el le encanta devorar las que tienen un significado ya que la maldición que lo convirtió demonio también tiene un porque. —

— Wow, no sabia eso. — Desvió la mirada a su vaso de limonada recordando la pesadilla que habia tenido en la escuela, ¿y si la figura que habia salido era el demonio? ¿todo habia sido real? ¿pero como? ¿porque?. No, de seguro al quedarse pensando en el relato que habia contado su profesor de literatura habia soñado con el demonio, si, además no podía ser el devorador de los sueños, claro. Suspiro ya tranquilo agradeciendo la comida y levantando sus platos y los de su mamá para ayudarla a lavarlos y guardar lo que quedo en el refrigerador. — Por cierto… — Dijo desde el marco de la puerta de su habitación.

— Dime. —

— ¿Cuál es ese conjuro del que me hablaste?. —

Su mamá se cruzo de brazos posando una de sus manos sobre su barbilla y cerrando los ojos, intentando recordar. — Creo que era "Pido tu ayuda, al encontrarme atrapado en un mundo obscuro y solo, devora estas pesadillas y ayúdame a ser capaz de ver el mundo, 30 días te doy de mi vida y la luna es la que juzgara todo, ella es dueña de mi tormento, en mi cielo mis estrellas poco a poco tu vas destrozando, a cambio la alegría de mis ojos te daré si es que este juego en la telaraña no logre escapar." Jeje no estoy muy segura, hace tiempo me hablaron de aquella leyenda.—

— Gracias.—

—Claro ¿porqué la pregunta?. —

—Tarea. — Fue lo primero que se le habia ocurrido responder y al parecer su mamá se lo habia creído, no le iba a decir que estaba a punto de invocar un demonio en su casa y que quizás después tendría que mandarlo con un exorcista. — Bueno, hasta mañana mamá. —

— Descansa cariño. —

Con eso se adentro a su habitación cerrando la puerta y repitiendo en su mente lo que su mamá le habia dicho, tomo lápiz y papel y lo escribió rápido antes de que se le olvidara. — Me iré al infierno. — Miro su reloj y al ver que ya eran las 10:30 pm decidió realizar la poca tarea que le habían dejado, además no tenia sueño y al tener algo en que ocuparse se cansaría y el sueño lo dominaría.

.

* * *

.

.

Termino con su tarea para después preparar su uniforme y materiales para mañana, no le gustaba tener que levantarse temprano para buscar donde se encontraba cada cosa. Ya estaba completamente cansado y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, le dio otro vistazo al reloj que marcaba la 1:00am, retiro las sabanas de su cama para ya dormirse hasta que recordó el reto, se sentó en su cama para después tomar el papel donde estaba la especie de conjuro entre sus manos; Respiro hondo y profundo, su cuerpo temblaba, después de unos minutos en los que se debatía en hacerlo o no decidió hacerlo

— Aquí voy. — Comenzó a leer en voz alta pero no tan fuerte para que su familia no escuchara, hace unas horas su papá y abuelita habían llegado a la casa. — "Pido tu ayuda, al encontrarme atrapado en un mundo obscuro y solo, devora estas pesadillas y ayúdame a ser capaz de ver el mundo. — La temperatura del lugar comenzó a descender, estuvo a punto de dejar de leer pero tenia que terminar de una vez por todas, Kuroko era un hombre de palabra por ello habia decidido aceptar el reto, quería demostrarle a sus amigos que era valiente y no le temía a una leyenda. —Treinta días te doy de mi vida y la luna es la que juzgara todo, ella es dueña de mi tormento, en mi cielo mis estrellas poco a poco tu vas destrozando, a cambio la alegría de mis ojos te daré si es que este juego en la telaraña no logre escapar." — Apretó sus puños sobre sus rodillas y sus ojos, esperando a que el demonio apareciera delante suyo o en algún dado de la habitación, al no escuchar nada abrió los ojos y se relajo — _¡Ja! Estoy vivo._ — Alzó sus manos triunfante dejando el papelito dentro de su mochila para después acostarse y cobijarse con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

Al poco rato quedo dormido… gran error.

.

* * *

.

.

El sonido de las aves le extraño bastante por lo que decidió abrir sus ojos encontrándose con un hermoso cielo azul y nubes esponjosas, se reincorporo un poco dándose cuenta que estaba sobre una especie de parada de autobús parecida al de una película del Studio Ghibli que habia visto hace tiempo, Chihiro si bien recordaba, se levanto dándose cuenta que si, todo el lugar estaba lleno de agua que reflejaba el hermoso cielo, iba descalzo y con su pantalón azul cielo y blusa blanca de pijama, la brisa y el silencio eran sumamente relajantes, metió uno de sus pies al agua jugando un poco con las ondas que provocaba, decidió meterse por completo al agua pero cuando coloco su otro pie se llevo la sorpresa de que podía caminar en el agua, sus ojos brillaron y comenzó a ir a paso lento divirtiéndose con las ondas, apresuro mas su paso para reír abiertamente, en eso llevo su vista a su lado derecho y se percato que flotaba algo en el agua, se acerco y recogió aquel objeto para darse cuenta que era una flor, pero no cualquier flor, era una Lycoris radiata, la observo para después desviar la mirada al lugar donde habia estado antes la flor para darse cuenta que a lo lejos habia otra Flor del infierno, la recogió también siguiendo el camino que habían formado.

— Esto… esto es muy extraño. — Continuo su andar dejando de recoger las flores pero sosteniendo las dos primeras que habia encontrado.

Camino bastante, o el pensaba, ya habia perdido la cuenta de cuantas flores habia visto, observaba hacia todos lados deleitándose con la hermosa vista que tenia, en eso un leve aroma a té de limón llego a sus fosas nasales llamándole mucho la atención y cuando se dio cuenta ya las flores habían terminado pero ahora el aroma a limón lo atraía, comenzó a correr y a lo lejos pudo ver una especie de mesa de cristal, una silla y alguien sentado en ella bebiendo de una elegante taza de porcelana.

Se detuvo a una distancia prudente de aquella persona que le daba la espalda sentado con las piernas cruzadas comiendo una galleta en forma de estrella al parecer de vainilla ya que Kuroko podía reconocer el aroma de esa flor, lo observo detenidamente dándose cuenta que calzaba unas botas que llegaban debajo de sus rodillas, unos pantalones negros y una especie de chaleco de mangas largas del mismo color pero las líneas que llevaba de adorno eran rojas, su cabello estaba cubierto por un sombrero estilo gánster del mismo color que sus ropas, se veía tranquilo saboreando el té y las galletas.

Kuroko estuvo a punto de retirarse pero después de que diera un paso la persona le iba a dar otro sorbo a su té pero se detuvo a unos centímetros de sus labios sonriendo ligeramente al ver la onda que había provocado el peli celeste al intentar salir huyendo de allí, dejo la taza sobre un pequeño plato para después girar su rostro dejando ver su perfil pero sus ojos no podían verse por el sombrero, Kuroko solo podía ver del puente de su nariz a la barbilla, su corazón comenzó a latir nervioso, aquella persona lo estaba viendo, lo sentía, no podía ver sus ojos pero la sensación de estar siendo analizado de nuevo lo invadió, sus ojos azules estaban abiertos expectantes del siguiente movimiento de aquella figura, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y apretó aun mas su agarre donde tenia las flores.

En eso aquella persona después de tener un semblante serio sonrío, nuevamente esa sonrisa que haría que cualquiera saliera huyendo por lo aterradora que era, quería correr pero no podía, parecía como si estuviera pegado, de repente se escucho una voz que no era la suya.

— Tardaste en llegar, fantasmita. —

No, aquella voz no, no de nuevo, al parecer la leyenda... resulto ser cierta.

.

* * *

.

.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

 _¡Holi! Mucho gusto ¿qué les pareció el prologo?, díganme si hay una falta de ortografía por favor, por mas que revise el escrito no encontré ninguno pero con eso de que tengo una increíble vista pues quizás se me hayan escapado por allí uno que otro._

 _Bueno jajaajaj ya no se que mas decir xDDD soy nueva escribiendo sobre Kuroko No Basket asdfghjklñ cualquier opinión es bien recibida, sugerencias, correcciones y demás pero con respeto. Me encantaría saber que les pareció._

 _¡Ah! El traje que describo al final me base en una imagen de los chicos de Free! Que salen con unos trajes así & Makoto se ve super nnnggghhhhhh & si quieren puedo pasarles la imagen por si no saben como es._

 _Asdfghjkhgfds también también la parte en la que Kuroko esta lleno de cuerdas es de un video que conocí en el bello fic de Kitty "Kuroko No Love" si no lo han leído ¡háganlo! no se arrepentirán._

 _Bléh, me quede hueca jajajajaj :'D bueno, es un gusto conocerlos & un hermoso placer escribir de esta bella pareja._

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_


	2. Daydream

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _Kuroko No Basket no me pertenece, su respectivo autor es Tadatoshi Fujimaki; Yo solo utilizo sus personajes con la finalidad de escribir cosas raras que pasan por mi mente._

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS:**_ _OOC._

 _ **PAREJA PRINCIPAL:**_ _Akakuro [AkashixKuroko]._

 _ **NOTA RANDOM:**_ _¡Holi! Muchas gracias por dejar rewievs, eso me motiva mucho a continuar escribiendo enserio :'D & me pone aún mas contenta que les haya gustado mi loca idea de este fic, se los agradezco mucho, bueno, sin mas, los dejo con el cap de hoy, nos leemos mas abajo ¡Bye bye!. _

_**IMPORTANTE:**_ _A favor de la campaña_ _ **"Con voz & voto" **__porque agregar a favoritos & no dejar comentario es como manosearme las que no tengo & salir corriendo ¡no me manoseen!. _

.

.

* * *

.

[ Daydream. ]

.

 _La historia de nunca acabar  
¿Cómo me trajiste arriba, solo para traerme dolor?  
¿A dónde vamos? Parece que solo alrededor  
Estoy harto, las cosas jamás cambiarán. _

_Digamos que has cambiado lo suficiente  
por algunas razones  
Parece que no lo podemos olvidar.  
Si quieres una historia  
Aquí la tienes._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

El sonido del despertador se hizo escuchar junto con el canto de las aves intentando alcanzar el cielo infinito, la luz del sol se abría paso por la ventana del muchacho peli celeste dándole los buenos días.

Se removió un poco intentando ocultar su rostro entre las cobijas para así continuar descansando pero los rayos del sol ya habia hecho su trabajo, soltó un pequeño bufido dándose por vencido, se destapo hasta los ojos delatando su mirada de fastidio dirigida hacia la ventana, se reincorporo un poco bostezando y limpiándose una lagrimita mañanera.

Entrecerró los ojos mirando hacia la nada, se sentía bastante cansado y no entendía el porque, es cierto que habia dormido tarde por culpa de las tareas pero además se sentía adolorido de todo el cuerpo, decidió no darle mas vueltas al asunto y sin mas se fue de cara contra el colchón para así quedar dormido nuevamente.

— ¡Tetsuya ya despierta!. — Grito su padre al momento de abrir la puerta del muchacho haciendo que este se levantara de golpe con los ojos mas abiertos de lo normal por el susto. — Jajajajajaja el baño esta listo hijo, ¡ah! y has algo con esos cabellos Jajajaja. — El hombre se fue del lugar riendo a todo pulmón, su familia y amigos siempre se burlaban de el por como lucía su cabello en las mañanas, se les hacia tierno pero sobretodo gracioso y a Kuroko no le quedaba de otra que suspirar y reprimir un rubor en sus mejillas puesto que se sentía apenado por su apariencia mañanera.

— Gracias, enseguida voy. — Se estiro un poco y después de acostumbrarse a la luz solar se encamino a su escritorio donde había dejado doblado su uniforme, en eso un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, sentía que alguien lo estaba observando detenidamente, volteo ligeramente hacia atrás donde se encontraba la puerta de su habitación ya abierta puesto que su padre lo habia dejado así, su cuerpo se tenso ya que comenzó a sentir una fuerte presencia y no una muy agradable. — _Esta sensación se me hace tan familiar._ — Cuando estuvo a punto de abandonar el lugar que ahora se sentía sumamente frio llevo su azulina mirada a la ventana donde pudo lograr divisar dos figuras rojas y pequeñas. — _¡¿Flores?!._ — Su respiración se corto y parpadeo para enfocar mejor pero cuando lo hizo ya no habia nada, su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas, no entendía el porque habia visto unas flores que curiosamente se le hacían familiares pero lo que le dio mas curiosidad e intriga es que cuando las vio sintió como si estuviera viendo los ojos de una persona.

— ¡Tetsu se te va a hacer tarde!. — Ahora habia sido su madre quien lo estaba apurando para que se aseara.

— S-Si. — Le dio una ultima mirada a la ventana y a su habitación para después dirigirse al baño.

.

* * *

.

.

— Buenos días. — Saludo Kuroko entrando al comedor con su pantalón, una camisa de mangas cortas del uniforme y su mochila colgando de su brazo.

— Buenos días. — Respondieron sus padres que se encontraban los dos terminando de preparar el desayuno y su abuelita que estaba tomando un pequeño vaso de malteada de vainilla, Kuroko habia conocido aquella bebida gracias a ella, y los dos compartían el amor al mismo.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras abuela?. —

— Bien, no te preocupes. — Sonrió la mujer indicándole a su nieto que se sentara junto a ella y entregándole un vaso con malteada de vainilla. Comenzaron a hablar sobre como le había ido a el en la escuela hasta que su abuelita se percato de la mirada un poco perdida y preocupada de Kuroko. — Cariño ¿no lograste dormir?. —

— ¿Eh? No, si logre dormir pero siento algo extraño, como si no hubiera descansado es como si en ese tiempo hubiera hecho algo pero no se que es. —

— Tetsu. — La voz de la mayor se habia escuchado dura, eso quería decir que estaba realmente seria y preocupada. — ¿Haz escuchado alguna vez la leyenda del devo…—

— ¡Kurokoooooo!. —

La mujer no pudo terminar pues habia sido interrumpida por un grito que venía de enfrente de la casa, el peli celeste bebió lo poco que le quedaba de la bebida y con una velocidad impresionante fue al baño a cepillarse los dientes.

— Al parecer el joven Taiga ya llego. — Comento la abuela levantándose y así acercarse a la ventana para saludar al peli rojo que al darse cuenta de ella le devolvió el saludo.

El peli celeste llego a la puerta para así colocarse los zapatos mientras recibía su almuerzo preparado por sus papás, lo metió en su mochila para así abrir la puerta.

— ¡Adiós! Nos vemos en la tarde. —

— Cuídate hijo. — Dijo su padre mientras su mamá se despedía de el moviendo la mano y su abuelita le gritaba mil y un maneras de cuidarse en la calle.

— ¡Buenos días familia de Kuroko!. — Grito Kagami al abrazar a su mejor amigo de los hombros para poder llevárselo. — Adiós. — Al instante la familia también le comenzó a gritar al peli rojo que se cuidara y que tuviera un buen día.

Mientras era arrastrado por Kagami volteo nuevamente a su casa pero al hacerlo lo primero que su campo de visión le dejo ver fue la ventana de su habitación en la cual habia notado como si alguien hubiera jalado la cortina para así esconderse.

— _De seguro vi mal._ —

.

* * *

.

.

Ya estando bastante alejados de la casa, Kagami comenzó a bombardear de preguntas a su amigo mareando a este ya que no lograba entender ninguna de ellas ya que el peli rojo al estar alterado por error estaba hablando ahora en ingles.

— Kagami-kun por favor habla bien, no te entiendo. —

— Si si, of course my little friend but…— Se quedo en silencio al ver la mirada molesta que le dedicaba el contrario. — Perdón. — Suspiro — ¿Estas bien?. —

— Si, un poco cansado y adolorido ¿por qué?. —

— ¿¡Es que acaso no recuerdas!?. —

— ¿De que hablas?. —

— El reto que te habia puesto el listo de Aomine. —

— ¡Ah! Lo de invocar al demonio ¿no?. —

— Me sorprende la tranquilidad que usaste al decirlo. — Kuroko ante ello solo se encogió de hombros — ¿Entonces?. —

— Si, lo invoque pero no paso nada. —

— ¿¡Qué!?. —

— Dije el conjuro pero no paso absolutamente nada, no se me apareció ni me hizo nada pero…—

— ¿Pero?. —

— Por alguna razón siento que algo mas paso, no se que pero lo presiento y creo que por eso me siento cansado. — Coloco una de sus manos en su frente. — Siento que e olvidado algo importante. —

— Quizás olvidaste hacer una tarea o quizás después de desvelarte por mucho tiempo yo creo que ya esta pasando factura la vida. —

— A lo mejor sea eso, gracias. —

Continuaron su andar pero ahora mas rápido, ya faltaba poco para que tocaran.

.

* * *

.

.

— ¡Tetsu!. — Grito Aomine apenas vio a su amigo entrar al salón y sentándose en su lugar.

— Hola Aomine-kun. —

— Oye yo también estoy aquí. — Comento Kagami señalándose algo molesto al haber sido ignorado.

— ¿Cumpliste con el reto? ¿El demonio te poseyó? ¿Le fuiste a jalar los pies al idiota de Kagami y es por eso que no vino?. —

— Oye pero si yo estoy aquí. —

— ¿Eh? Me pareció haber escuchado algo. — Comenzó a voltear a todos lados como si estuviera buscando algo, o mas bien a alguien. — ¿Tu escuchaste algo Tetsu?. —

— Ahora que lo mencionas Aomine-kun sentí como si hubiera pasado una brisa pero no vi a nadie ¿dónde estará Kagami-kun?. —

— ¡Oigan no me ignoren!. —

— Aomine-kun creo que un fantasma esta justamente detrás de ti. —

— ¿Si le golpeo la cara crees que desaparezca?. —

— Probablemente. —

Los dos muchachos voltearon a ver a su amigo donde este los continuaba viendo con odio, provocando que Kuroko se cubriera la boca para no delatar su sonrisa y silenciar una risa, en el caso de Aomine, este señalo el rostro del peli rojo para comenzar a reír.

— Que chistosos. — Dijo sarcásticamente Kagami para después mirar de reojo al ojiazul que ya tenia nuevamente su rostro serio pero en su mirar se notaba que aun se encontraba confundido por lo que habían hablado camino a la escuela.

— Tetsu, oye ¿qué tienes?. —

— Nada es solo que me siento realmente agotado, se que me acosté y dormí pero siento como si no hubiera descansado para nada y a tu pregunta del principio, si, si realice el reto pero no paso absolutamente nada, nunca apareció el demonio, pero… —

— ¿Pero?. — Preguntaron los otros dos en unísono.

— En mi casa me pareció haber visto dos flores rojas y recordé las del relato de ayer. — Desvió la mirada a la ventana y se quedo observando las nubes. — _Y una sombra escondiéndose con las cortinas de mi habitación._ —

— Quizás viste rosas, nunca se sabe. — Comento Aomine un tanto preocupado. En eso el profesor de calculo ingreso al aula indicándole a los alumnos que tomaran asiento para que iniciara la clase. — Tetsu, quiero pedirte una disculpa por aquel reto, no lo pensé bien y bueno, lo siento enserio, si te haces daño no me lo perdonaría, eres mi mejor amigo y…—

— No te preocupes Aomine-kun, yo también tenia curiosidad de saber si la leyenda era cierta o no y puedo defenderme solo ¡mira estos músculos!. — Levanto sus brazos para mostrar sus bíceps, bastante orgulloso de estos.

— ¡PERO SI TU NO TIENES BÍCEPS!. — Gritaron los dos muchachos al mismo tiempo recibiendo una llamada de atención por parte del profesor ganándose el castigo de sentarse los dos hasta adelante.

Sin mas, la clase dio inicio con Kuroko observando el cielo que ahora se encontraba algo nublado, se notaba que iba a llover mas tarde, Daiki y Taiga al estar sentados juntos y hasta adelante se la pasaron peleando y gritándose mientras el profesor también se les unía a la pelea.

.

* * *

.

.

Fueron pasando las demás clases en las cuales Kuroko ponía poca atención, continuaba con aquella sensación de estar olvidando algo importante; Cuando al fin llego el segundo receso les dijo a sus dos amigos que el estaría en la biblioteca puesto que quería relajarse un poco y solo lograba hacerlo entre los libros que el tanto amaba, se encamino al tercer piso en la cual al final del pasillo se encontraba la puerta de aquel lugar, ingreso y respiro hondo llenándose del aroma de libros nuevos y antiguos, amaba aquel olor.

Continuo su andar entre las filas de los libros con los ojos cerrados y guiándose con los lomos de estos hasta que unas imágenes comenzaron a invadir su mente, pero eran como unos flashazos, veía la figura obscura de alguien, unas cuerdas rojas, el mar y unas flores flotando, un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo invadió, se toco aquella área recargándose levemente de uno de los anaqueles del lugar.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?. — Aquella voz lo tomo de sorpresa ya que se escuchaba algo molesta, alzo la vista para encontrarse con un muchacho bastante alto, con unos lentes que ocultaban un poco sus ojos verdes, su cabello era del mismo color a estos, pero lo que mas le extraño a Kuroko fue que una de sus manos tuviera los dedos vendados y además estuviera sosteniendo una canasta de zanahorias. — ¿Estas buscando un libro en especifico nonadayo?. —

— _¿Qué rayos? ¿Nona que?._ — Aunque por dentro estaba completamente confundido por aquella forma de hablar por fuera continuaba tan neutral como siempre. — Nada, lo siento. —

— Soy el encargado de la biblioteca además de el representante del club de literatura por eso pregunte si buscabas algo. — Se ajusto los lentes observando detenidamente a Kuroko.

— _¿Por qué tanta insistencia Dios mío?._ — Cerro los ojos un segundo pero al hacerlo apareció la imagen de las flores afuera de su ventana. — Mejor dicho si, estoy buscando un libro de todas las especies de flores. —

— De acuerdo, sígueme. — Por el tono de voz que habia usado se notaba que se sentía satisfecho por la respuesta afirmativa del menor.

— Muchas gracias…—

— Shintarō Midorima. —

— Midorima-kun. — Sonrío ligeramente siguiendo al peli verde de cerca.

Estuvieron caminando entre los anaqueles repletos de libros por bastante tiempo hasta que al fin encontraron un libro que hablaba solamente de las flores, Midorima lo alcanzo y se lo entrego.

— Si necesitas algo mas estaré leyendo en uno de los sillones de la entrada, cuando termines de leerlo lo dejas en su lugar. —

— Esta bien, muchas gracias. —

—…— El mas alto solamente asintió con la cabeza y se retiro del lugar.

— _Espero recordar como se llamaba y era aquella flor._ — Decidió sentarse en el suelo alfombrado ya que no tenia muchas ganas de buscar lugar, se coloco sus auriculares que le habia regalado Kise en un cumpleaños, estos tenían figuras de una pelota de baloncesto, en su celular le dio reproducción aleatoria y comenzó con la búsqueda de aquella flor.

.

* * *

.

.

Ya estaba a punto de darse por vencido ya que no encontraba la maldita flor, paso desde margaritas, lirios, girasoles, alstroemeria, gardenia, amaryllis, ¡incluso flor de Jamaica! que no tenia idea de que en otros lados la utilizaban para hacer agua; Aun le faltaban paginas por leer pero ya su paciencia se estaba terminando, cerro de golpe el libro para después soltar un suspiro de enojo y cansancio, escucho los pasos de alguien acercarse pero al estar cansado en todos los sentidos decidió quedarse en su lugar, cerro los ojos intentando tranquilizarse pero una voz se la impidió.

— ¿Joven Tetsuya?. —

El mencionado se levanto de golpe al reconocer aquella voz. — ¡Profesor Shirogane!, b-buenos…— Se quedo pensando intentando calcular aproximadamente que hora era.

— Buenas tardes Kuroko ¿qué haces en el segundo descanso en la biblioteca? Normalmente te veo con los jóvenes Taiga y Daiki. — El profesor de literatura, conocido como Kōzō Shirogane era un hombre ya mayor, sus cabellos eran blancos y siempre llevaba consigo una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque por dentro fuera un demonio pero eso era lo que los alumnos que nunca cumplían con sus trabajos decían.

— Estaba buscando la flor de la leyenda, la que nos leyó el día de ayer. —

— ¡Oh! ¿La del devorador de los sueños?. — Kuroko asintió. — Vaya Tetsuya, no sabia que te gustaran ese tipo de temas. —

— Es la primera vez que me llama la atención uno. —

— ¿Me permites?. — Señalo el libro que aun llevaba consigo el peli celeste. — Gracias. — Comenzó a buscar la flor y al hacerlo se lo dio de regreso a Kuroko, al parecer la flor se encontraba una pagina siguiente de donde se habia quedado antes de que cerrara el libro.

— Lycoris radiata. — Susurro al ver una imagen de aquella flor, en efecto, era la que el habia visto fuera de su ventana, comenzó a leer la poca información que venia escrito allí, informándose de que aquella bella flor se le conoce vulgarmente como la _flor del infierno_ , su país de origen es Japón y en otoño es cuando comienza a florecer. — _Pero estamos en primavera._ — Continuo leyendo y llego a una parte en la que decía que la Lycoris radiata contaba con un simbolismo relacionado con la muerte, pues si un alma recibe un servicio durante la temporada del equinoccio, encontrara el camino para ir al cielo y estas serán las flores que le acompañen con el.

— Además de tener un simbolismo cuenta con una gran leyenda. — Comento el profesor que al ver la mirada de interés de Kuroko decidió continuar. —Cuenta que un joven monje budista, dedicado al estudio y la meditación, vio cierta vez en el templo a una joven de mirada dulce que visitaba el templo una vez cada año para orar honrando a Buda y quedó enamorado de ella a primera vista. Cuando la joven se iba del templo se descargó una lluvia torrencial que la hizo refugiarse debajo de un árbol, el monje la miraba desde el templo. Pasó la lluvia y la chica se fue, pero el joven quedó pensando tan intensamente en ella que ya no podía concentrarse en sus deberes religiosos. Tres meses y diez días antes que la joven volviera al templo, el monje enfermó gravemente de tanto amor, antes de morir cuentan que de su boca salió sangre. — El ojiceleste hizo una mueca de dolor ante aquello haciendo reír un poco a Shirogane, se aclaro la garganta y continuo con su relato. —Fue enterrado en un lugar soleado de la colina que circundaba al templo. El siguiente otoño, cuando las primeras lluvias llegaron, apareció sobre su tumba una flor roja como la sangre del monje. La llamaron San-sa Hwa. Es creencia popular en Korea que quien cultiva esta flor en su jardín no será afortunado en amores, ya que ella representa el **amor imposible o el amor no correspondido.** —

— Wow. —

— Trágico ¿no es así? Pero dicen que aquella flor tiene mucho que ver con la leyenda del demonio rojo, aun no se sabe porque ni siquiera yo lo se. —

— Espero que algún día lo sepamos. —

— Seria increíble. — En eso el timbre sonó avisando que el descanso se habia terminado y las clases continuaban. — Bueno Tetsuya es hora de que regreses a clases. —

— Si, hasta la próxima semana profesor. — Se despidió Kuroko al ver que Shirogane se retiraba de la biblioteca, observo unos segundos mas la pagina y le tomo una fotografía con su celular para después colocar el libro en su lugar correspondiente. — Adiós y gracias Midorima-kun. —

— No hay de que… — Respondió cerrando la biblioteca detrás de si después de que el menor pasara corriendo de su lado.

— Kuroko, Kuroko Tetsuya. —

— ¿Disculpa?. —

— Mi nombre, úsalo por favor. —

Midorima se ruborizo un poco y para ocultarlo se ajusto nuevamente las gafas, la verdad es que el era un joven bastante tímido por ello se le hacia difícil que un compañero de la escuela le pidiera llamarlo también por su nombre. — No hay de que… Kuroko. — El nombrado sonrió satisfecho para después continuar corriendo dejando a Midorima solo pero no por mucho tiempo ya que un muchacho azabache lo abrazo de los hombros para después llevárselo a su salón correspondiente.

.

* * *

.

.

Con el transcurso del día el cielo se nublo completamente y la lluvia no se hizo esperar, las gotas golpeaban violentamente las ventanas de los salones asustando uno que otro estudiante y preocupándolos bastante ya que nadie llevaba paraguas para cubrirse. Kuroko continuaba observando la ventana, con un dedo en esta para seguir el transcurso de las gotas y viendo divertido como se juntaban algunas gotas para volverse uno bastante grande y pesada.

Al cabo de unos minutos tocaron para la salida, algunos estudiantes guardaron rápidamente sus libros para después salir corriendo, esperaban poder pasar atravez de la lluvia.

— Tetsu deja de estar en las nubes ¡ya vámonos!. — El moreno le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda para que reaccionara pero al no medir su fuerza habia provocado que Kuroko se golpeara con su mesa.

— Ganguro idiota. — Susurro el menor reincorporándose para guardar sus útiles, al estar listo se encargo de despertar a Kagami, este estaba dormido sobre su pupitre con los brazos cruzados. — Kagami-kun despierta. —

— Mejor déjalo, seria increíble ver su cara de sorpresa al ver que no hay nadie Jajajaja. —

—… — Kuroko se quedo callado con su rostro serio pero Aomine pudo notar que en sus ojos estaba alegre y que su labio temblaba ya que intentaba aguantarse la risa al imaginarse a su amigo peli rojo corriendo por toda la escuela y gritando por ayuda. — Kagami-kun si no despiertas el perro que esta delante de ti se va a comer tus Maji Burguer. —

— ¡NOOOOO!.— Se levanto de golpe guardando sus libros en su mochila para después salir corriendo del salón dejando solos a los otros dos.

— Y hasta allá fue a dar Bakagami. —

— Cuenta la leyenda que cayo de las escaleras y murió. —

— Jajajajajajajaja buena Tetsu. — En eso escucharon otro grito por parte de Taiga pero porque efectivamente habia caído de las escaleras. —¡JAJAJAJAJA QUE IDIOTA!. —

Salieron juntos dirigiéndose al primer piso en donde se encontraban los casilleros y la mayoría de los estudiantes esperando a que la lluvia se calmara, voltearon a sus cuatro puntos cardinales buscando al peli rojo, cuando al fin lo vieron se encontraba sentado cerca de la puerta de la salida con un chichón en la frente por la caída.

— Tu nivel de idiotez no tiene limites ¿sabes?. — Las burlas de Aomine no se hicieron esperar para después armar una pelea verbal de la cual ya todos de la escuela estaban acostumbrados.

Por su parte, Kuroko saco una de sus manos para que la lluvia cayera en ella, le encantaba sentirla, alzo su vista para apreciar las nubes grises, en sus ojos se podía apreciar cierto brillo de felicidad hasta que pudo sentir una brisa pasando a lado suyo y una especie de sombra negra, abrió completamente los ojos y su rostro que siempre se encontraba serio se deformo a uno de terror llamando la atención de algunos compañeros que estaban junto a el, al estar todo el tiempo serio no llamaba mucho la atención pero al demostrar sus emociones resaltaba mas, sus pupilas se contrajeron y comenzó a buscar aquella presencia que le habia provocado terror al sentirla pasar junto a el, comenzó a inhalar y exhalar por la boca, lo único que podía escuchar eran los latidos se su corazón.

Mientras sus amigos continuaban con su discusión volteo a su lado izquierdo percatándose que aquella figura estaba de pie entre la multitud, tenia la cabeza gacha y era completamente negro, como si una especie de nube lo cubriera, en su mente pasaron mil y un imágenes en las cuales se veía el caminando sobre el agua sosteniendo dos Lycoris radiata, cerro los ojos y se sujeto la cabeza con fuerza, una ultima imagen apareció, era el en el suelo pero solo se podían ver sus brazos llenos de hilos rojos y una persona delante suyo, no podía ver su rostro por la sombra del sombrero que portaba, en eso, la persona abrió uno de sus ojos, era de color amarillo y una gran sonrisa se dejo ver, ese ser lo observaba desde arriba, después…todo se volvió negro.

Aun seguía con los ojos cerrados y cuando al fin el dolor de cabeza habia desaparecido los abrió, tenia su mirada clavada en sus zapatos, regularizo su respiración y ya estando mas tranquilo alzo el rostro encontrándose cara a cara con la figura obscura, ahogo un grito de terror y comenzó a retroceder lentamente, sus piernas temblaban y su vista se estaba nublando, al parecer el era el único que podía verlo porque quienes estaban de pie junto aquella cosa no se inmutaban.

— ¡Tetsu!. — Aquel grito lo habia regresado a la normalidad, parpadeo y al hacerlo ya no estaba aquel ser pero continuo con su mirada fija en el lugar en el cual se encontraba anteriormente. — ¡Oye Tetsu!. — Apretó los labios, quería voltear pero presentía que si lo hacia se encontraría con algo peor. — ¿Estas bien?. — Una mano toco su hombro girándolo, Kagami lo habia volteado mientras Aomine continuaba con sus preguntas.

— Kuroko ¿te sientes bien?. — Hablo el peli rojo con tono triste al sentir el cuerpo tembloroso de su amigo. — Estas temblando ¿tienes frio?. —

— N-N-No. —

— Apenas si puedes hablar ¿qué sucedió?. — Aomine endureció su voz al decir su pregunta, conocía desde hace años al menor y sabia perfectamente que este cambiaba de tema para nunca responderle.

— V-Vi, a algu-ien sospechoso. — En parte no le estaba mintiendo, quería pensar que lo que habia visto era una alucinación por beber tanta malteada, busco en su mochila su botella de agua que se habia comprado en la cafetería pero en lugar de ello su mano agarro otra cosa, su rostro paso a uno de sorpresa, saco su mano y con ello un pequeño papel en el cual venia aquel conjuro. — _No, no, debe ser una broma, ese estúpido demonio no es real, nada de eso es real, son puros cuentos._ — Apretó el papel en su puño con bastante ira, a el le gustaban los temas paranormales pero no creía al 100% en ellos.

— ¿Sospechoso? ¿No era un estudiante?. — Los dos mayores comenzaron a ver a sus alrededores buscando a alguien sospechoso. — ¿Cómo era?. — Cuestiono el peli rojo.

Dio un ultimo suspiro para volver a su rostro serio. — Ya se fue, no se preocupen. —

—¿Cómo quieres que no nos preocupemos Tetsu? Estabas en un terrible estado. —

— Kuroko ¿estas seguro que es solo por eso?. —

— Si. — Mintió y sus amigos se dieron cuenta de ello pero ya no insistirían mas, el peli celeste llevaba la terquedad en las venas. — Miren, ya dejo de llover. — Señalo hacia la salida donde efectivamente la lluvia ya habia parado.

— ¡Al fin! Vámonos. — Con eso los tres se retiraron del lugar.

.

* * *

.

.

Ya al fin estando en casa se puso de espaldas contra la puerta principal para dejarse caer lentamente, cuando Aomine se tuvo que separar de ellos para irse a casa, Kagami comenzó a bombardearlo de preguntas sobre que habia visto en realidad y una platica del valor de la amistad y confianza, lo agradecía pero en ese momento ya no quería saber nada de nada, continuaba pensando en aquel ser que habia visto y en las imágenes que aparecían por momentos en su cabeza.

— ¿Tetsu? Bienvenido. — Su abuelita se asomo desde la cocina para ver a su nieto sentado en la entrada. — ¿Cansado?. —

— Estoy en casa. — Se levanto para después acercarse a la mayor recibiendo un chocolate por parte de ella. — Bastante. —

— No has estado comiendo ni durmiendo bien últimamente. —

— Son los proyectos abuela, no me dejan descansar por mas que quiera. — Llego a rastras a su cuarto para dejarse caer en su cama mientras su abuelita lo observaba desde la puerta. — _Y por otra razón, creo._ —

— Tus padres me dijeron que llegarían tarde por el trabajo y que no los esperaras. — Se sentó en la orilla de la cama para acariciar los celestes cabellos del muchacho que este al sentir la caricia se relajo y cerro los ojos. — ¿Aun no tienes hambre?. —

— No, estoy bastante cansado. —

— Jejeje, esta bien cariño, descansa, si necesitas algo estaré en la sala viendo películas. —

—Abuela recuerda que el doctor dijo que no mas películas de terror. —

—Me dijo que no mas maratones de esas películas en la madrugada, apenas son las cuatro de la tarde, shhh.— Se levanto del lugar no sin antes acomodarle a Kuroko su cabello. —Descansa, aprovecha que mañana es fin de semana. —

—Gracias abuela. — Se acomodo mejor en su cama para al fin caer en los brazos de Morfeo, o quizás no.

.

* * *

.

.

Nuevamente se encontraba en un lugar completamente obscuro y solo, por mas que intentara encontrar algo a alguien en aquel lugar no habia absolutamente nada, solo estaba el.

Su mano la ponía frente a sus ojos para moverla e intentar ver como esta se movía pero nada, no veía nada, solo obscuridad hasta creería que tenia los ojos vendados pero no. Comenzó su andar sin rumbo fijo, esa era su rutina, caminar y caminar por horas hasta cansarse y ser consumido por la soledad, Kuroko ya se estaba acostumbrando a sus pesadillas.

— Que esto termine pronto por favor. — Hablo en voz baja para si mismo, en eso una pequeña luz alumbro desde arriba, al principio fue solo un pequeño destello de luz pero con el tiempo comenzaron a salir mas y mas luces proporcionándole a Kuroko visibilidad. — ¿Qué?. — Alzó la vista para apreciar un cielo estrellado, habían cientos y cientos de bellas estrellas brillando con intensidad, incluso logro ver unas cuantas estrellas fugaces. —Que hermoso. — Sonrió abiertamente continuando su andar pero sin despegar la vista de las estrellas.

Al estar admirando aquellas hermosas luces no presto atención por donde iba caminando, lo que antes era un suelo frio y obscuro se fue llenando se pequeños charcos en los cuales las estrellas se reflejaban, Kuroko al estar descalzo sintió de inmediato la humedad en sus pies y comenzó a patear los pequeños charcos para comenzar a jugar, en su escuela siempre mantendría la calma para no llamar la atención pero en ciertas ocasiones Kise, Aomine y Kagami lo atraparon saltando en charcos cuando iban en la secundaria.

Siguió caminando hasta que se encontró con una casa bastante grande, se encogió de hombros para ingresar al lugar, no perdía nada con saciar su curiosidad.

El lugar era increíblemente espacioso, lo primero que vio al cruzar la puerta fueron unas escaleras en el centro del lugar que se dividía en dos caminos, no habia ningún mueble en el primer piso por lo que decidió subir a la segunda planta encontrándose con una largo pasillo en donde al final de esta se encontraba una puerta abierta dejando a la vista bastantes anaqueles llenos de libros, al parecer era la biblioteca, el lugar tenia tres grandes ventanas por las cuales la luz de las estrellas lograba alumbrar, camino a paso decidido pero a mitad del camino se detuvo por el aroma a té de limón, se acerco a una de las ventanas y se percato que en el suelo de afuera comenzaron a aparecer las famosas _Flores del infierno_ , se alejo de golpe y cuando dio la vuelta para regresar de donde venia descubrió que una puerta se habia cerrado en su cara, no entendía que estaba pasando, no recordaba haber estado en una habitación, volteo lentamente para darse cuenta de que estaba en la biblioteca, la pared de enfrente tenia ventanas dejando ver el cielo estrellado que ilumino el lugar con una luz azul bastante tenue.

Kuroko no se movió de su lugar, seguía recargado en la puerta intento abrirla pero al ver que no cedía se rindió, al encontrarse sin nada que hacer decidió seguir el aroma de aquel té, paseo entre todos los anaqueles hasta que llego a una esquina en la cual solo estaba una silla, parecida al de un trono de algún rey y delante de este habia una mesa vacía, al parecer de allí venia el aroma a té de limón pero ni siquiera habia una taza en el lugar, algo decepcionado se dio la media vuelta pero al hacerlo se encontraba en otro lugar, ahora estaba sobre el agua con un cielo azul, limpio, brillante y lleno de nubes recordándole las imágenes que habia visto al cerrar lo ojos en la escuela, no comprendía nada y cuando ya iba a caminar sin rumbo fijo alguien se lo impidió.

— Hola. — Aquella voz lo tomo desprevenido, se tenso ya que se le hacia bastante familiar, algo dudoso llevo su vista hacia atrás para saber quien o que estaba allí. Grande fue su sorpresa de ver la silla y mesa que habia encontrado en la casa, pero eso no era todo, sentado en la silla estaba una persona comiendo una galleta en forma de estrella, iba vestido con unas botas negras, pantalón del mismo color y una camisa blanca de mangas cortas con una corbata roja y un sombrero estilo gánster. Tenia facciones finas, su piel era blanca, su rostro estaba tranquilo y tenia los ojos cerrados. Kuroko se relajo un poco, aquella persona no daba miedo.

— Hola ¿usted es?. —

— Jajajajaja vaya que educado es. — Su risa, aquella risa armoniosa de la persona lo habia dejado encantado y provocado a Kuroko unos escalofríos pausados. — Pero, no puedo perdonar que me haya olvidado. — Agarro con bastante elegancia la taza de té para soplarle un poco y darle un pequeño sorbo, sus labios, el peli celeste al ver como los labios carnosos de la persona se despegaban de la taza no pudo evitar morderse los suyos propios, no se habia dado cuenta siquiera de aquella acción que habia hecho.

—Lo lamento, creo que me esta confundiendo con alguien mas. — Estuvo a punto de retirarse pero la voz del contrario le hizo detenerse.

—Kuroko Tetsuya, ese eres tu, no estoy equivocado. — En eso la persona abrió sus ojos provocando que el contrario olvidara como respirar, sus ojos eran heterocromáticos, uno era rojo y el otro amarillo, se acomodo mejor el sombrero para dejar ver sus rojos cabellos. — Mucho gusto mi amo. — Lo ultimo lo recalco regalándole una sonrisa picara a Kuroko.

— _No, esto debe ser mentira, ojos heterocromáticos y uno es amarillo y no, no, esa sonrisa, es la que e estado viendo, ¡debe ser una broma!._ — Se encontraba en un estado de shock, recordó poco a poco el relato que les habia leído el profesor Shirogane, la del famoso demonio rojo, no quería creerlo pero el cabello de la persona que estaba sentada era de ese color, no podía salir de su estado.

—Oh ya veo, al parecer efectivamente no me recuerda. — Se levanto de su lugar acercándose a Tetsuya dejando un camino de flores cada vez que pisaba. — Y eso que la primera vez que nos vimos hicimos taaaantas cosas mi amo. — Coloco una de sus manos en la barbilla del menor pasa así alzarlo.

—¿QUÉ?. — Al demonio con mantener su voz neutral y su rostro serio, al escuchar las palabras del mas alto sintió vergüenza por el tono comprometedor que habia usado.

—Tranquilo, me encargue de que aquella vez fuera especial. —

—Por favor deje de decir esas cosas y dígame quien es usted. — Alejo la mano del peli rojo de un manotazo, no soportaría mas que jugaran con el.

—Al parecer mi nuevo amo no tiene sentido del humor. — Regreso a sentarse en su lugar en donde ahora sorpresivamente se encontraba otra silla. —Por favor tome asiento. —

Kuroko dudo un momento hasta que se decidió sentarse con rostro molesto. — ¿Quién es usted?. —

—No me hable de "usted" por favor, llevo siglos viviendo pero no es para que me hable así mi amo. —

—¿Qué es eso de "mi amo"?. —

—Es usted, usted me llamo para que me encargara de sus pesadillas. — Chasqueo los dedos para que delante de Kuroko apareciera sobre la mesa una malteada de vainilla. — Se que es tu favorito. —

—Tiene veneno ¿verdad?. —

— Jajajajajaja por supuesto que no. — Sonrió para después continuar. — Con su pegunta inicial joven amo, yo soy el demonio rojo o mejor conocido como el devorador de los sueños. —

—Pero…es una leyenda. —

—Toda leyenda tiene su grado de verdad. —

—¿Tienes nombre?. —

—¿Porqué quiere saberlo?. —

—No puedo confiar en un hombre que se niega decirme su nombre y se presenta diciéndome que es un demonio. —

—Jajajaja dice no confiar en mi pero ya esta bebiendo de la malteada que yo le ofrecí, se esta contradiciendo. — Cruzo sus piernas para tener mayor comodidad, junto sus dos manos y las coloco sobre su regazo y observando bastante divertido al menor que continuaba bebiendo del vaso.

—Malteada es malteada. — Dejo el vaso ahora completamente vacío sobre la mesa sorprendiendo al demonio reflejándolo en su rostro.

—Vaya, realmente ama la malteada de vainilla. —

—Tu nombre. — La voz de Kuroko se escuchaba molesta y el peli rojo se percato de ello haciéndolo sonreír aun mas.

—Me han llamado de distintas maneras— Cerro los ojos. —E tenido infinidad de nombres y formas, pero el nombre con el cual me llamaron desde un principio es…— Abrió sus ojos provocándole terror a Kuroko, lo observaba, ¡no! Mas bien lo estaban analizando, aquellos ojos heterocromáticos se veían fríos, tenebrosos y enojados, se sentía mas pequeño ante aquella persona pero continuo con su cara adelante, no agacharía la mirada por mas miedo que sintiera. — Yo soy el demonio Akashi Seijūrō. — Coloco una de sus manos en su pecho extendiendo la otra a su lado izquierdo y con una sonrisa que paralizo al peli celeste, en definitiva era la persona que habia visto con anterioridad.

—¿Esto es real?. —

—Por supuesto que lo es, la leyenda…no, mi leyenda es real y ahora estaré a tu servicio un mes. —

—Al final del mes me mataras ¿cierto?. —

—Esta muy bien informado, si, así funciona esto pero por lo que se no me llamo por sus problemas con las pesadillas si no por un reto ¿estoy en lo correcto?. — Kuroko asintió. —Le diré algo, sus pesadillas son realmente interesantes ¿sabe porque en aquel lugar obscuro de repente aparecieron estrellas para alumbrar su camino?. —

—No. —

—Porque yo las envié. — Del plato de porcelana que descansaba sobre la mesa recogió una galleta en forma de estrella. —Para mi los traumas, pesadillas, pecados, la lujuria y venganza son un completo manjar, son como postres de los cuales yo disfruto y los suyos, son exquisitos. —

—¿Mis pesadillas son esas?. — Señalo el plato donde habían tres galletas mas.

—Así es. — Comió la que habia agarrado para después beber un poco de té. —Pero, ya que no me llamo por su propia decisión le doy la oportunidad de irse. —

—¿Qué?. —

—Sus pesadillas son increíblemente interesantes, se lo habia dicho antes pero creo que no lo recuerda. Y ya que sabe como va a terminar todo no hay caso que le engañe. —

—Me niego. —

—¿Disculpe?. —

—Me niego a irme, si dices que ayudas a las personas con sus pesadillas para que por así decirlo, superar sus miedos y poder sentirse tranquilos yo no creo que seas malo, además, no siempre puedo hablar con un demonio. —

—¿Es consiente de lo que esta diciendo?. —

—Si, no te tengo miedo. — Le sostuvo la mirada al demonio. — _La verdad es que un poco._ —

—Que interesante. — Su tono de voz habia cambiado drásticamente, parecía como si fuera otra persona, anteriormente su voz se escuchaba tranquila pero ahora no. —¿Eso quiere decir que quiere hacer un pacto conmigo?. —

—¿Si lo hago me va a poseer para matar a mi familia?. —

—… ¿Perdón?. — Inclino un poco la cabeza, nuevamente su actitud habia cambiado, otra vez era el del principio. —Jajajajajaja tenia su sentido del humor bastante escondido ¿sabe?. —

—Todos los demonios hacen eso. —

—Ya no soy como todos. — Sonrió dulcemente provocando que el corazón de Kuroko comenzara a latir rápidamente. — Yo solo me encargo de cumplir sus mas grandes deseos y a cuidar sus sueños para que las pesadillas no lo molesten mas. —

—Esta bien, acepto pero con una condición. —

—¿Cuál?. —

—Llámame por mi nombre. — Akashi dejo de sonreír, aquello lo habia tomado por sorpresa. — No me gusta que me hables de usted, no soy tu mayor. —

—Lo hago por respeto. —

—No me gusta. —

—Esta bien joven Tetsuya. —

El peli celeste al escuchar su nombre salir con tanta naturalidad de los labios del demonio le gusto, se escuchaba bastante bien, desvió la mirada para ver el infinito mar en el que se encontraban. — Tengo una pregunta. —

—¿Cuál?. — Le dio los últimos sorbos a su té de limón.

— ¿Qué es eso de "hicimos tantas cosas" y "primera vez especial". — Le dedico una mirada de enojo al peli rojo que este al escuchar la pregunta casi escupe su té pero el era bastante educado por lo cual se aguanto.

Trago con dificultad su bebida. — La primera vez que llegaste a este mundo tu estabas detrás de mi y en el momento en el que te vi… te desmayaste. —

— ¿Eh?. —

— Tu te quedaste desmayado mientras yo continuaba sentado. —

— ¿Entonces era una broma lo que habías dicho antes?. —

— Quizás Tet~su~ya~.— Sonrió seductoramente haciendo que Kuroko se avergonzara

— Tsk…— Se cruzo de brazos haciendo puchero y aun con su notable sonrojo.

— Entonces ¿estas listo?. — Refiriéndose al pacto.

— Si. — Contesto decidido impresionando a Akashi

— _Este humano es impresionante._ — Pensó para después ponerse de pie; Al hacerlo el lugar cambio, el mar y el cielo ya no estaban, ahora en el suelo habían millones de flores en las cuales se encontraban la _amapola blanca, glicina blanca, convallaria majalis_ –de esta habían millones, era la que mas resaltaba– pero habia una que no era blanca, aquella flor era la _Caléndula._ — Hermoso ¿cierto?. —

Kuroko se levanto admirando las flores, eran millones y millones de flores blancas, en sus ojos se podía apreciar un gran brillo de felicidad que Akashi no tardo en notar. — Es increíble. —

Volteo a ver al demonio que estaba a unos pasos de el pero al hacerlo pudo notar que en donde estaba de pie el peli rojo habían flores rojas, ninguna blanca lo rodeaba, eran las Lycoris radiata que aparecían siempre que el demonio pisaba el suelo.

— Tienes tiempo para arrepentirte. —

— No voy a huir. —

— Al termino de los treinta días tu alma será mía. —

—Lo se. —

—Eso quiere decir que morirás. —

—Disfrutare el tiempo que me queda. —

—Eres alguien impresionante fantasmita. —

—¿Porqué me dices así?. —

—Te gusta pasar inadvertido, si se te pierde de vista en un momento a otro estas en otro lugar, pero te diré una cosa. — Con paso lento se acerco a Tetsuya para quedar cara a cara, los dos manteniéndose la mirada, ninguno iba a ceder, los ojos de los dos brillaban con intensidad, uno de decisión y otro de fascinación. —Yo no te perderé de vista. — Dijo con tono seductor acercándose al rostro del menor. — Serás mío. —

—Ya lo veremos. —

Las _flores del infierno_ comenzaron a llenar todo el lugar, ya no existían flores blancas ni las pocas anaranjadas que habían, las del demonio se adueñaron de todo el lugar.

— El pacto se cierra con un beso ¿entendido?. —

— Si. —

Akashi acomodo algunos cabellos del peli celeste detrás de su oreja para después colocar una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de este, se acerco lentamente hasta rosar sus labios.

— Eres un idiota Kuroko Tetsuya. — Susurro sobre los labios del menor dejando a este asustado, otra vez aquellos ojos fríos lo estaban viendo, no le dio tiempo de retroceder ya que Akashi lo estaba besando, fue corto, sin sentimiento alguno, vacío. — Desde ahora comienza la cuenta regresiva de tu vida. —

—Te aseguro que continuare viviendo. — Se limpio los labios molesto, no le estaba gustando como le hablaba el demonio, de un momento a otro pasa de ser alguien amable y carismático a alguien tajante y con aires de superioridad.

—Créeme que cuando desaparezcas nadie se dará cuenta, cometiste uno de las mas grandes errores de tu vida. —

— Tu también. —

— ¿Enserio?. —

— Pensar que soy débil cuando en realidad soy mas fuerte que tu. —

— ¡Ja! Seguro. —

— _¿Dónde esta el otro Akashi? Este no me agrada._ —

— Al parecer estas a punto de despertar. — Señalo la mano de Kuroko, los dos observaron aquella parte que poco a poco iba desapareciendo.

— ¿Q-Qué?. — La mitad de su cuerpo ya iba desapareciendo asustándolo un poco mientras Akashi continuaba observándolo con bastante diversión.

— Jajajajajajajaja que rostro tan mas curioso, lleno de miedo y desesperación Jajajaja que estúpidos son ustedes los humanos. — Le dio la espalda al ojiazul para después retirarse y perdiéndose entre las _flores del infierno._ — Nos veremos después fantasmita. —

Todo desapareció dejándolo nuevamente en donde estuvo desde un principio, en un lugar lleno de obscuridad y soledad, se quedo quieto por todo lo que habia visto al paso de unos minutos una luz lo alumbro desde atrás, volteo lentamente entrecerrando los ojos por lo brillante que era, estiro su mano para comenzar a caminar pero cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue el techo de su habitación, estaba sudando y continuaba con su uniforme de la escuela.

— Akashi Seijūrō. — Toco sus labios, al fin habia podido despertar recordando algo, ya no se sentía cansado se sentía como nuevo. Estiro su brazo para alcanzar su teléfono celular que se encontraba junto a el, desbloqueo la pantalla viendo que el reloj marcaban las 10:30pm y además tenia 4 llamadas perdidas de Kise, al parecer este estaba preocupado por el. — Un mes. — Llevo su mirada hacia su ventana donde se encontraban las dos flores Lycoris radiata, estas no se irían ya que el pacto habia sido sellado, ya no habia marcha atrás. — Encontrare la forma de derrotarlo. — Efectivamente, existía una forma de salir vivo al final del mes, una bastante complicada y difícil de llevar acabo pero quizás en lugar de encontrar la solución a ello descubriría todavía mas.

.

* * *

.

.

En un pequeño santuario se encontraba un muchacho peli rojo orando, en sus ojos se veía reflejado tristeza y arrepentimiento, todo estaba en silencio en aquel pueblo deshabitado donde en todos lados se podía encontrar la flor que el tanto odiaba hasta que unos pasos corrompieron el silencio, se acercaban al muchacho, era una persona vistiendo completamente de negro pero en su chaleco de manga larga se hacían ver algunos detalles de rojo, se detuvo a unos pasos del contrario.

— ¿Por qué le dijiste todo eso?. — Pregunto el muchacho dándose la vuelta, era Akashi pero este tenia sus dos ojos rojos.

— Era necesario, debe aprender quien es mas poderoso. — Contesto la otra figura con las manos en la cintura, alzo la vista, era otro Akashi Seijūrō pero con un ojo amarillo.

— Te hiciste presente sin mi consentimiento. —

— No es mi culpa que tu seas tan débil y blando. —

— ¡BASTA!. —

— Por eso estas maldito. —

— ¡CIERRA LA BOCA!. —

— Nunca podrás ser feliz, me das asco, de seguro a ese niño inútil también le diste asco como a todos los demás, eres una vergüenza Seijūrō, por eso yo me hare cargo de esto. —

— ¡No te lo permitiré!. — Agarro al otro Akashi con fuerza para estamparlo contra el templo. — No esta vez. —

— Jajajajajaja por mas que quieras ocultarme siempre saldré y destruiré todo para cumplir con la maldición que nos une Seijūrō, así siempre a sido. —

— Cambiare las cosas para al fin ser libre. — Soltó al contrario para alejarse del lugar. — Esta vez encontrare la respuesta. — Abrió los ojos apareciendo en una habitación elegante tapizado de negro y alfombrado de rojo, una ventana estaba junto a el donde la imagen del peli celeste despertando en su habitación se hacia ver, el demonio utilizaba las flores para mantener vigilado a sus amos. — No dejare que el vuelva a salir de nuevo. — Suspiro el demonio ahora con sus ojos del mismo color, rojos, esa era su forma original pero por una maldición cada vez que estaba frente a sus nuevas _"victimas"_ cambiaban de color para que no se dieran cuenta en que momento el otro Akashi cambiaba de lugar.

Se levanto de su lugar para después andar entre los pasillos de la mansión en la cual vivía completamente solo, se detuvo junto a un espejo que estaba en aquel lugar, se miro en el pero en este se reflejaba el otro Akashi, el de ojos heterocromáticos que le sonreía con burla, lo ignoro y continuo su andar siendo acompañado por las flores que le recordaban su castigo.

.

* * *

.

.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_

 _¡Hola! ¡Hola! Pfff termine con dolor de espalda y nalgas aaaggg me duelen ¿qué les pareció el capitulo? Se que todo esta yendo algo lento, todo a su tiempo, este fic tendrá bastantes capítulos. Mierda siempre me quedo sin que decir en las notas ¡pasare a contestar los rewievs anónimos!._

 _ **Andre-neko-chan:**_ _¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias :') okidoki, **L**_ _ **a imagen del traje que usa Akashi lo pondré en mi perfil de fanfiction, después de la información, ahi dejare los links**_. _Espero se vea ^ ^ asdfghjkl si, es mi fic favorito de Kuroko no Basket, ay, muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado. Gracias por leer & comentar._

 _ **Jess:**_ _¡Hola! Jajajajajajaja me paso lo mismo a mi también se me fueron las ganas de dormir & como era de madrugada toda mi casa estaba a obscuras, de milagro sigo viva(?). Aaaahhh muchísimas gracias, me hace muy muy feliz que te haya gustado. No querida, cada vez que Kuroko se vaya a dormir se encontrara con el demonio aunque Akashi al ser poderoso puede estar en el mundo de los humanos pero con tiempo limite. Aaaggg lo se, cuando le dijo todo eso a Kurokocchi llore & me enoje D': _

_**Morfine:**_ _Ngh a mi igual. Asdfghjhgfdsdf –rueda por el "cariño".– Ay, muero, muchas gracias por tus palabras :'D jajajajajajaa ya somos dos, las próximas pesadillas de Kuroko serán impactantes ;). Akashi es tan seductor AAaaaHHhhh amo al muy hijo de su madre (L) Jajajaja amen, Tetsu es así en este fic, adicto al peligro. Espero te guste el cap & gracias por leer & comentar ¡besos!._

 _ **Sophia Jones:**_ _Mi pequeña Sophi ¡hola!. LO SE, EL AKAKURO ES AMOR & HERMOSO D: (L) (L). Muchas gracias querida :'D ¡AH! Bueno me base mas que nada en su actitud & doble personalidad, originalmente mi idea principal iba ser que Kuroko fuera el demonio pero hubiera quedado muy OoC & no me gusta eso, además la personalidad de Kurokocchi es perfecta tan & como es. Pinche Akashi :c odie que le dijera todo eso pero es porque esta celoso de que Kagami lo tenga en su equipo, yo lo se(?)_

 _Bueno esos son todos, también le quiero agradecer a_ _ **kurolovers**_ _& a __**KittyCiel656**_ _por sus rewievs, ya les conteste ;) Waaaa **EmpressQueenRedBlueIceScissor4** me acaba de llegar tu rewiev, ahora mismo te contesto, ngh ame tu nombre de cuenta. _

**_En mi perfil (debajo de toda mi información) coloque imágenes del traje que usa Akashi demonio, el pasillo hacia la biblioteca & la escalera que ve Kuroko al entrar a la casa._**

 _Eso es todo, cualquier duda pregunten, si sale por allí una falta de ortografía o narración díganme, estoy tan cansada que no podía ver bien las letras. Wuajajajaja al parecer la abuelita sabe algo._

 _Bueno, hasta el siguiente capitulo ¡dejen rewievs! O HAY TABLA D: SE DONDE VIVEN, los veo a través de las flores asdfghjkljhgfd ok no xDDD a no ser._

 _¡Hasta la próxima!._

 _Significado de las flores:_

 _ **Amapola blanca:**_ _Sueño._

 _ **Caléndula:**_ _Calmare tus penas._

 _ **Glicina blanca:**_ _Me aferro a ti._


	3. Whispers in the dark

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _Kuroko No Basket no me pertenece, su respectivo autor es Tadatoshi Fujimaki; Yo solo utilizo sus personajes con la finalidad de escribir cosas raras que pasan por mi mente._

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS:**_ _OOC._

 _ **PAREJA PRINCIPAL:**_ _Akakuro [AkashixKuroko]._

 _ **IMPORTANTE:**_ _A favor de la campaña_ _ **"Con voz & voto" **__porque agregar a favoritos & no dejar comentario es como manosearme las que no tengo & salir corriendo ¡no me manoseen!. _

Así se diferencian los diálogos:

 _Insertar pensamiento._ — (cursiva)

Insertar comentario. — (normal)

 _ **AGRADECIMIENTO:**_ _¡AAAHH! Le quiero dar las mil gracias a Ana por ayudarme para que la inspiración no se fuera, me paso música increíble que va muy acorde con la temática del fic (grite & llore por las similitudes, en serio, llore como loca), estas canciones las iré usando en los siguientes capítulos como títulos o como música de fondo cuando pase algo ¡muchas gracias linda! No sabes lo agradecida que estoy, también mil gracias por ayudarme con el nombre de la ropa de cofcofyasabesquiencofcof ¡gracias!, asdfghjklñ espero te guste el cap Jajajaja. _

_Ahora sin mas que decir –por ahora–, disfruten el cap._

 _Notas & aclaraciones al final del capitulo. _

_._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _[ Whispers in the dark. ]_

 _._

" _No, nunca estarás solo,_

 _Cuando la oscuridad viene, yo iluminare la noche con estrellas._

 _Escucha mis susurros en la oscuridad._

 _No, nunca estarás solo."_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

Silencio, todo estaba en completo silencio, la ventana de la habitación se encontraba ligeramente abierta provocando que aun las cortinas danzaran dándoles la entrada a las luces color azul y blanco provenientes de la luna y el cielo, estas entraban para bañar con esos hermosos colores a un pensativo Kuroko que se encontraba observando dos intrusas que habían decidido adueñarse de su ventana —Lycoris radiata. — susurro para si mismo, eran realmente bellas aquellas flores parecían como dos flamas muy brillantes, pero además de sentir fascinación hacia ellas le provocaba un poco de miedo, quizás era por sus pétalos que tenían una extraña forma, o aquello quería pensar ya que aun tenia la sensación de estar siendo vigilado a través de ellas, parecía una locura pero el sentía aquello.

— Muy bien Kuroko Tetsuya tranquilízate, estas pensando en tonterías otra vez, calma. — Cerro los ojos mientras se daba unas ligeras palmadas en sus mejillas, dejo salir un suspiro de agotamiento, muchas cosas extrañas habían pasado hace unos minutos atrás y aun le costaba procesar todo pero lo que mas le había sorprendido y no podía sacarse de la mente era aquel ojo dorado de — Akashi. — susurro su nombre, se le había quedado grabado en su mente, no entendía el porque en un momento a otro aquel demonio cambiaba de ¿personalidad?, dejo salir otro suspiro para después levantarse y estirarse.

Dirigió su vista hacia un espejo de cuerpo completo que tenia en la pared de su lado derecho dejando ver su aspecto desarreglado. —Sera mejor que me de un baño. — dijo para después preparar su ropa para dormir, que consistía en unos shorts blancos y una playera azul obscuro, al ya estar listo se encamino al baño, pero en lo que Kuroko no se dio cuenta fue que una sombra con una sonrisa tenebrosa lo observaba desde aquel espejo.

.

* * *

.

.

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos Kuroko regreso a su habitación ya aseado y oliendo a frutas tropicales, su madre le había cambiado el shampoo ya que anteriormente el menor utilizaba uno con aroma a vainilla, al principio era lindo el aroma pero con el tiempo su familia y amigos comenzaron a empalagarse, suficiente era con que tomara sus malteadas de vez en cuando.

Termino de secarse su cabello provocando que este se esponjara un poco, dejo la toalla en su cama y se acostó nuevamente en la misma, pero en el transcurso en el que su cuerpo caía al colchón en el espejo la figura negra se movió velozmente para desaparecer — ¿Qué fue eso?. — pregunto dirigiendo su vista a aquel objeto, estuvo observando atentamente si la sombra que pareció haber visto regresaba, pero no, no paso absolutamente nada a lo que decidió sentarse para ver el espejo mas de cerca mientras le daba la espalda al ropero — …— pasaron los segundos en los que se mantuvo en completo silencio sin despegar su vista, solo se podían escuchar los latidos de su corazón, siguió analizando el espejo y cuando pensó que todo había sido producto de su imaginación una de las puertas de su ropero que se reflejaba comenzó a abrirse lentamente, abrió sus ojos de la impresión y volteo rápidamente llevándose la sorpresa de que su ropero estaba cerrado, regreso su vista al espejo en donde ahora la puerta estaba completamente abierta, su respiración comenzó a volverse irregular — ¿Qué es esto? ¿una broma?. — volvió a voltear pero la puerta del ropero seguía cerrada, su paciencia se estaba agotando, hizo una ligera mueca de disgusto — De seguro es solo mi imaginación. — ya estando mas tranquilo regreso su vista al espejo pero al hacerlo dejo de respirar por unos segundos, se veía el sentado en el colchón pero parado a unos pasos detrás de el estaba una figura negra con sombrero, no podía apartar la vista, tenia miedo, miedo al pensar de que si se movía aunque sea un centímetro aquella cosa le haría daño, parpadeo pero eso basto para que aquella figura comenzara a moverse velozmente hacia el y cuando estuvo a punto de tocarle el hombro el celular de Kuroko comenzó a sonar, desvió su vista hacia aquel objeto que se encontraba del otro lado de la cama, salto hacia el para terminar cayendo de la cama, se reincorporo y le dio un ultimo vistazo al espejo y al verificar que aquella cosa ya no estaba contesto sin ver el nombre de la persona — ¿Di…— no logro terminar de hablar puesto que lo habían interrumpido.

— ¡Kurokocchiiiiiii me tenias muy preocupado! ¿porqué no me contestaste las cuatro llamadas?. — Si, en definitiva era Kise.

— Hola Kise-kun, buenas noches. — Ya estando mas tranquilo volvió a sentarse en su cama recargando su espalda en la pared.

— Hola Kurokocchi. — Saludo ya mas tranquilo. — ¿Cómo estas?. —

— …Bien. — Dudo un segundo en contestar aun no podía olvidar lo que le habia pasado hace unos segundos. — _De seguro se dio cuenta._ —

— Dime que tienes realmente, te escuchas preocupado ¿¡ACASO AOMINECCHI AHORA TE OBLIGO A ROBAR REVISTAS DE MAI-CHAN Y LA POLICIA TE PERSIGUE!?. —

Ante aquello Kuroko soltó una ligera risa haciendo a Kise sonrojar ligeramente, pocas veces tenia la oportunidad de escuchar a su amigo reír ya que estaban en escuelas diferentes y el menor era extremadamente serio.

— No, no me pidió hacer nada solo que…— Dudo en contarle lo que habia pasado — _¿Y si no me cree?._ —

— Kurokocchi dime, confía en mi. — Ahora mismo el peli celeste casi podía ver la radiante sonrisa de su amigo — A cambio la próxima vez que nos veamos te comprare un helado, del sabor que tu quieras. —

— Kise-kun ¿tu crees en la sobrenatural?. —

— … —

— _No, de seguro no._ — suspiro — Lo siento Kise-kun si me pregunta fue extraña, hasta lue…—

— Si creo. — contesto interrumpiendo al menor — Lo que estas a punto de decirme tiene que ver con el reto que te puso Aominecchi ¿cierto?. —

— Supongo que si, no estoy seguro. — Y era verdad, Kuroko realmente no sabia que había pasado hace unos minutos, cerro los ojos por unos segundos pero al hacerlo aparecieron en su mente unos ojos heterocromáticos y una sonrisa siniestra, abrió los ojos — _¿Habrá sido el?._ — Dirigió su vista a las Lycoris radiata, se veían realmente hermosas y siendo iluminadas por la luz de la luna, todavía mas — Akashi. —

— ¿Eh? ¿Akashi? ¿quién es Akashi?. —

— ¿Q-Qué?. —

— Dijiste "Akashi" ¿quién es?. —

— Un gato. — Casi deja escapar una risa al decirle así al devorador de sueños, pero realmente eran similares, sus ojos le recordaban a uno.

— ¿Un gato?. —

— Si, hace unos momentos el gato del vecino de enfrente entro por mi ventana así que me asuste, pensé que era un fantasma pero no, disculpa si te preocupe. — Apretó el teléfono en su mano — _No puedo decirle, todavía no estoy seguro de lo que fue eso, quizás algún día logre decírselo._ —

— ¡Ya veo! Que bueno que no haya sido nada grave. —

— Si. — Continuaron hablando por mas tiempo, mas que nada Kise se encargaba de contar lo que había hecho el día de hoy y Kuroko contestaba con pocas palabras que no excedían mas de tres.

— Bueno Kurokocchi es hora de que me vaya, recuerda cerrar tu ventana para que no entren gatos otra vez. —

El menor sonrió ligeramente para después regresar a su rostro serio — Si, lo cerrare, gracias Kise-kun, hasta luego. — Alejo su celular dándose cuenta que en la pantalla marcaban las 11:45pm, apretó el botón de colgar pero antes de hacerlo se escucho un _¡Hasta luego Kurokocchiiiiiiiii!._

Sujeto fuertemente el celular entre sus manos observándolo detenidamente, agradecía tener un amigo como Kise, podía ser imperativo, bastante alegre, quizás cuando este se lanzaba a el para abrazarlo lo deja sin respiración pero el rubio siempre aparecía cuando le ocurría algo que podía ser considerado malo, siempre veía por su seguridad, sonrío ligeramente al imaginarse a Kise como una especie de madre sobreprotectora con el.

Se levanto de su cama para acercarse al espejo, si, tenia miedo de que aquella sombra negra regresara pero su curiosidad siempre salía ganando en cualquier situación, ya estando cara a cara con su reflejo delineo las esquinas del mueble, le dio pequeños golpes pero no sucedía nada fuera de lo normal — _Creo que esa cosa ya no va a regresar._ — pensó mientras colocaba su mano en el espejo, se quedo así algunos segundos mas observando su reflejo hasta que una voz lo hizo reaccionar —¿Qué?. — Desvió la vista a una esquina de su habitación de donde había venido aquel ruido, mantuvo su mirada allí pero su reflejo no se había movido para nada, le mantenía la mirada y sus ojos brillaban de ira, Kuroko aun tenia su mano en el espejo y el reflejo al percatarse de ello sonrió con malicia, comenzó a mover sus dedos para agarrar a Kuroko. — Fantasmita. — El peli celeste al escuchar eso detrás de el se separo del espejo y giro sobre sus talones, mientras el reflejo al no conseguir lo que quería hizo un gesto de molestia. — ¿Quién anda allí?. — al no recibir respuesta volvió su vista al espejo y este ya había vuelto a la normalidad pero para ya no arriesgarse mas Kuroko cubrió el mueble con la toalla que había utilizado con anterioridad — Buena idea fantasmita. — Aquel susurro el menor no logro escucharlo ni mucho menos ver al pelirrojo que lo vigilaba desde la esquina que habia estado observando Kuroko hace unos instantes atrás, al terminar su trabajo –por ahora- desapareció no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de molestia al espejo que estuvo a punto de atacar a su _amo_.

— Listo. — Dijo para si el menor y este al estar orgulloso de su idea casi se podían ver estrellas alrededor suyo pero el sonido de su estomago pidiendo alimento lo regreso de su atmosfera de felicidad — Cierto no comí nada. — Salió de su habitación para darse cuenta que el pasillo estaba totalmente oscuro y verlo así se le hizo eterno, le recordó a una película de terror en la cual en una escena aparecía un pasillo así –pero mas largo- y la protagonista al ver que la salida estaba al final de esta comenzó a cruzarlo para que al final el pasillo se convirtiera en uno eterno y los malos espíritus se la llevaran, trago duro al recordar a la sombra pero, todo sea por la comida ¿no?, aun con el miedo recorriéndole por todo el cuerpo dio un paso para salir de su habitación, dio otro pero al sentir frio se imagino siendo rodeado de fantasmas por lo que termino caminando a paso veloz hasta llegar a la cocina, soltó el aire que estuvo conteniendo en todo el camino, si algo había aprendido con la película de "El viaje de Chihiro" era eso.

La cocina era sencilla pero amplia puesto que también estaba allí el comedor, se acerco al refrigerador y lo abrió para así encontrarse con un plato de ensalada y arroz, lo saco, cerro la puerta y se dio la vuelta pero al hacerlo se encontró con una figura parada a dos metros de el y por la impresión a Kuroko comenzaron a temblarle las piernas para así caer — ¡Oh cariño! Lo siento. — dijo aquella silueta para después encender la luz, Kuroko alzo la vista para percatarse que era su abuelita que al verlo asustado aferrándose al arroz no pudo evitar soltar un fuerte risa —¡Lo siento! Hubieras encendido la luz, vamos levántate ¿tan fea estoy para asustarte a tal grado de que te caigas?.— Hablo con tono divertido limpiándose las lagrimas que habían salido por reírse tanto.

— Y-Ya basta abuela no es divertido. — Por la vergüenza al verse en aquella situación sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa al mismo tiempo que hacia un pequeño puchero y desviaba la vista a un rincón del lugar.

—Esta bien ¡oh! ¿Ya vas a cenar?.—

—Si, apenas desperté ¿tu ya cenaste?.—

—Ya pero eso quizás te caiga mal ya que es tarde, si quieres te preparo una malteada de vainilla ¿Qué te parece?.—Sonrió dulcemente la mujer a lo que a Kuroko le brindo tranquilidad y al final asintió con la cabeza, guardo lo que había sacado del refrigerador para después sentarse a esperar su malteada —Tus padres regresaron hace unas horas pero no quisieron despertarte.—

—Esta bien, gracias abuela.—Después de eso los dos se quedaron en un silencio cómodo, Kuroko observaba a su abuelita preparar la malteada pero su mente no dejaba de recordarle lo que había experimentado con anterioridad, decidió no darle mas vueltas al asunto, sospechaba de que el devorador de sueños le había hecho eso — _Le preguntare cuando lo vuelva a ver._ —

—Aquí tienes.—La mayor dejo el vaso con malteada delante de su nieto, el peli celeste le agradeció para beber un poco del liquido, mantenía su rostro serio pero sus ojos reflejaban felicidad a lo que su abuela sonrió —Me alegro que te gustara, bueno, es hora de que yo también me vaya a dormir, hasta mañana cielo.—

—Descansa.—Cuando la mujer ya iba a la mitad del pasillo, Kuroko volvió a hablarle —¿Puedo preguntarte algo?.—

—Por supuesto ¿qué sucede?.—

—¿Tu crees en lo paranormal?.—

—Claro.—Contesto seriamente, ya sospechaba un poco la razón por la que su nieto le preguntaba aquello, pero decidió esperar hasta que el mismo hiciera la pregunta correcta, no quería dar por hecho su mayor preocupación.

—¿Y todas las entidades que existen son malas?.—Apretó el vaso que tenia en sus manos y arrugo ligeramente el entrecejo a lo cual su abuela decidió acercarse a el para darle una ligera palmada en la cabeza y acariciar suavemente su cabello.

—Mi niño, no todas son malas, tanto existe el mal como el bien y aquellas personas que ya no están con vida pero fueron buenas en el transcurso de esta se vuelven una especie de guardianes, pero te dire una cosa muy importante que no quiero que olvides.—

—¿Qué es?.—

— **No todo es lo que parece.** — Sonrió para después alejarse nuevamente.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Eso, eso que tiene que ver?.—

—Lo entenderás pronto, todo a su tiempo.—

Con ello la mujer ingreso a su propia habitación dejando a Kuroko mas confundido, suspiro para después beber toda la malteada, se quedo unos minutos mas en el comedor en silencio, al haber dormido toda la tarde ya no tenia sueño, dirigió su vista al reloj que se encontraba arriba del refrigerador y al ver que este marcaba la una de la mañana decidió mejor retirarse, se levanto de su lugar para dejar su vaso en el lava manos, después lo lavaría, camino a paso lento por el pasillo disfrutando el silencio pero fue interrumpido por unos susurros poco entendibles para el menor que al escuchar aquellas voces decidió detenerse.

—Tetsuya.— ¡Aquella voz! Aquella voz era de Akashi, se escuchaba amable, como un tierno susurro y por ello Kuroko no se alarmo solo se sorprendió de que le hablaran por su nombre.

—¿Akashi?.— Volteo a ver a todos lados pero no había señales del demonio ni de la voz. — _Seguramente esta vez lo imagine._ — Continuo su camino hacia su habitación pero al estar a pasos de ingresar se escucho un golpeteo, se detuvo para averiguar de donde provenía el ruido —¿De la sala?.— Llego al lugar mencionado donde el sonido se hizo mas fuerte, se acerco a una de las ventanas de donde venia el golpeteo, espero unos segundos mas y velozmente corrió la cortina pero al hacerlo el sonido se detuvo, miro las calle que eran alumbradas por los faroles y el cielo bañado de estrellas, quedo hipnotizado por ellas —Al final no era nada.— Coloco correctamente la cortina y se volteo para regresar a su habitación pero para su sorpresa ya no se encontraba en casa si no en un salón de clases, analizo todo el lugar y al reconocerlo sudo frio, tenia miedo de ver que ropa portaba —N-No por favor, no.— Decidido bajo su vista para comprobar que ahora estaba vestido con un uniforme escolar y al ver el escudo salió apresurado de aquel salón, cruzo la puerta para así encontrarse con un pasillo lleno de estudiantes —No, no no no.— Corrió por todo el lugar evitando chocar con las personas, el solo quería salir de allí, no quería recordar nuevamente aquella parte de su pasado.

—Oye.—

Volteo por instinto para encontrarse con un estudiante cualquiera, se detuvo, se encontraba sudando y jadeando. —P-Puedes verme.— Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y sus ojos se iluminaron. Ya un poco mas tranquilo se acerco a aquella persona —Disculpa, una pregunta ¿sabes donde queda la sali...— no termino de hablar ya que el estudiante paso a través de el, como si fuera un... —¿Porqué?.— … fantasma.

Se dejo caer de rodillas, no podía respirar, su vista se dirigió a todos los estudiantes que se acercaban a el pero estos pasaban de largo o lo atravesaban, coloco sus temblorosas manos sobre su cabeza para sujetarse fuertemente el cabello —No, esto no es real, no otra vez, no, no, ayuda, a-ayuda por favor.— Lagrimas se acumularon en sus azulados ojos, poco a poco algunas gotas comenzaron a descender —A-Ayuda.— susurro con un fuerte nudo en la garganta, apretó sus ojos y se abrazo fuertemente así mismo para después alzar su rostro —¡QUIEN SEA, AYUDEME!.— Grito desesperado y lo mas fuerte que pudo.

De repente todo se quedo en completo silencio, los estudiantes desaparecieron y el aspecto del lugar cambio al de un edificio abandonado, todas las paredes tenían grietas, se tornaron de color gris por la suciedad, algunas ventanas estaban rotas.

Kuroko levanto ligeramente su cabeza para percatarse del estado deteriorado del lugar, quedo boquiabierto, aun se encontraba jadeando pero poco a poco fue regularizando su respiración, el silencio del lugar le ayudo a tranquilizarse pero solo bastaron unos segundos mas para que el ruido de pisadas se hiciera escuchar por todo el lugar alarmando al menor que aun se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, las pisadas se hicieron cada vez mas fuertes y una risa burlona se hizo escuchar también—Vaya vaya.— aquella voz la reconoció a la perfección, un fuerte escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, volteo hacia atrás pero no había absolutamente nadie, mientras mantenía su mirada fija hacia el final del pasillo, junto a el se encontraba arrodillado el devorador de sueños observándolo fijamente con una sonrisa en los labios, este soltó una ligera risa, Kuroko al escucharlo volteo a su lado izquierdo pero no había nadie —Vamos, muéstramelo otra vez.— Una mano desde atrás se poso en el pecho del menor y otra lo sujeto de la barbilla para así alzar su rostro y encontrarse con el rostro de...

—Akashi.— Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ya que la mirada penetrante del pelirrojo le provocaba miedo mientras que el demonio sonreía de satisfacción al ver el rostro desesperado y aquellos ojos azules llenos de lagrimas.

—Vamos, ruega por ayuda, hazlo, implora y llora por tu libertad.—

—¿Qué?.—

—Te escuche pidiendo ayuda por eso estoy aquí, ahora implora, muéstrame nuevamente tu rostro agonizante y lleno de lagrimas ¿pero sabes?.—La mano que había colocado en el pecho del menor la retiro para así colocarla en el hombro del mismo mientras que con la otra delineaba los rosados y carnosos labios de este. —Realmente debió haber sido duro para ti volver a sentir lo que viviste hace tiempo ¿no es así?... fantasmita.— Susurro lo ultimo en su oído.

—No me digas así.— Respondió encarando al demonio. —Yo no soy ningún fantasma, yo existo.—

—Pero en aquel tiempo si.— Se levanto del suelo para así observar desde arriba a Kuroko y demostrarle de aquella manera que era superior a el. —¿Qué se sintió ser invisible por un año? ¿Fuiste feliz? No, no lo fuiste, tu poca presencia te hizo infeliz todo ese tiempo, nadie te notaba, ni siquiera los profesores, te tengo lastima ¿sabes? Y tienes razón, tu no eres un fantasma.— Comenzó a alejarse pero a los pocos metros se detuvo para ver por encima del hombro a su _amo,_ donde al chocar sus miradas Akashi le dedico una llena de frialdad de su ojo dorado para después decirle —Fuiste y siempre serás una sombra inútil.—

Aquellas palabras para el peli celeste fueron letales, lo sabia, era muy consiente de ello pero que se lo volvieran a decir a la cara le dolía. Como si hubiera sido un balde de agua fría todos los recuerdos de aquel primer año de secundaria en el cual no pudo estar con Kagami, Aomine y Kise y tuvo que estar solo por bastante tiempo ya que al ser alguien callado y tímido no llamaba la atención por ello nadie lo notaba.

—Basta, eso termino, basta.— Se levanto y camino a paso veloz para alcanzar a Akashi pero al ya estar a unos pasos cerca de el este lo miro por una milésima de segundo con su ojo dorado — _¿Quién eres realmente?._ —pensó en el momento que estiro su brazo hacia el pero delante suyo y a su alrededor volvieron a aparecer los estudiantes solo que estos tenían en sus rostros sonrisas grotescas y le cerraban el paso para que no alcanzara al devorador de sueños —A un lado, déjenme pasar.—A empujones logro abrirse camino hasta que algunos de los estudiantes que dejo atrás lo jalaban y arañaban.

"Eres invisible", "inútil", "sombra inservible", "no eres nada" y entre otras cosas decían aquellos seres, Kuroko hizo un esfuerzo de no escucharlos, continuo abriéndose paso para al fin librarse de todos y cuando lo logro corrió con todas sus fuerzas para arrojar en medio del camino su suéter escolar en donde el escudo tenia bordado _Teikou._

Continuo corriendo hasta que al fin llego al primer piso y la puerta principal se hizo ver — _La salida._ — Pero al parecer el no era el único que estuvo buscándola, a paso lento iba Akashi acercándose a la salida. Kuroko apretó sus manos para enseguida correr hacia el demonio, estiro nuevamente su brazo — _Un poco mas._ — estaba a unos centímetros de tocar su espalda pero en un rápido movimiento el pelirrojo giro sobre sus talones para encontrarse cara a cara con Tetsuya.

Todo parecía ir en cámara lenta o eso sintió el ojiazul ya que en el momento en el que hizo contacto visual con Akashi este estaba diferente — _¿Qué? No recuerdo que Akashi tuviera los ojos rojos._ — También su forma de mirarlo había cambiado, ya no tenia una mirada penetrante y fría, estos reflejaban tristeza y soledad.

El demonio sonrió de lado para después mover los labios los cuales daban a entender un " _Lo siento"_ y enseguida todo se volvió negro, Kuroko cayo de cara al suelo, se levanto rápidamente para darse cuenta que se encontraba donde anteriormente todo era obscuridad pero gracias al devorador de sueños ya había un cielo estrellado que le brindaba luz, enormes charcos de agua en los cuales parecía que estabas caminando sobre las hermosas estrellas, estiro su playera y al reconocer su pijama se sintió mas tranquilo, lo que menos quería era portar nuevamente el uniforme que le traía malos recuerdos —Enserio...— dijo el peli celeste acercándose a un charco grande de agua para recoger una flor blanca que al momento de estar en sus manos se convirtió en una Lycoris radiata —… ¿Quién eres Akashi Seijūrō?.—

.

* * *

.

.

 _"_ _ **Mi lado secreto**_ _, que nunca voy a dejarte ver..._

 _Lo mantengo encerrado pero_ _ **no puedo controlarlo**_

 _Así que_ _ **mantente lejos de mi**_ _, la bestia es fea..._

 _._

 _Esta arañando en las paredes, en el closet, en los pasillos..._

 _Esta despierto y_ _ **no puedo controlarlo**_

 _Escondido bajo la cama, en mi cuerpo,_ _ **en mi cabeza...**_

 _._

 _ **¡¿Por qué nadie viene y me salva de esto y hace que termine?!."**_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

—No fue correcto lo que hiciste.— Dijo Akashi molesto desde su asiento, portaba unos pantalones a cuadros obscuros, mocasines blancos con gris, una camisa blanca de manga larga, chaleco negro con botones dorados y una corbata roja con rombos azul marino, faltaba poco para que su _amo_ llegara y por ello decidió vestir adecuadamente —No vuelvas a ir a molestarlo cuando quieras.—

—¡Ja! Le abrí los ojos Seijūrō, es alguien débil y tiene que aprender donde es su lugar y obviamente es en uno muy bajo.— Respondió otro Akashi recargado en una pared de la habitación roja en la cual se encontraban, portaba unos pantalones obscuros, mocasines negros, una camisa tres cuartos color café con detalles a cuadros en las mangas y cuello además de una corbata azul marino con rombos rojos.

—No lo llames débil.—Le reto con la mirada, sus dos orbes rojos delataban su molestia al escuchar las palabras de su otro "yo".

—Vaya.— Exclamo regresándole la mirada, la única diferencia era que el actuaba de manera indiferente analizando con sus ojos heterocromáticos a su contrario. —Recuerda que los humanos no son nada y Kuroko Tetsuya no es la excepción, no tiene nada de especial.—

—Todavía no lo sabemos, el, luce...—

—¿Qué? ¿diferente? ¿acaso ibas a decir aquello?.— No recibió respuesta por lo que continuo. —¿Sabes cuantas veces te e escuchado decir aquello? ¡¿LO SABES?!.—

—Si, lo se.— Contesto tranquilo y se puso de pie de igual manera, no caería en sus provocaciones. —Pero nunca perderé la esperanza.—

—Que estupidez.— Desvió la mirada a la ventana. —No me vas a impedir actuar cuando el llegue, soy mas fuerte que tu.—

—...— No respondió, solamente le dedico una ultima mirada al otro Akashi para así dirigirse a la salida de la habitación dejando un camino de flores.

—Odio tanto estas flores, realmente, las odio.— Apretó sus puños dejando sus nudillos blancos y mordiéndose internamente el labio. —Siempre aparecen, en todos lados.—

—Lo se.— Seijūrō agacho ligeramente la cabeza. —Yo también las odio, pero nos lo merecemos ¿no es así?.— Sonrió tristemente desde el marco de la puerta.

—No lo creo, _ellos_ lo van a pagar.—Le dio un ultimo vistazo a la ventana para acercarse al otro pelirrojo. —Ya es hora.—

—Si.— Cerro sus rojizos ojos por unos segundos para después abrirlos y mostrar que ya eran heterocromáticos, el otro Akashi había desaparecido, inhalo y exhalo para dirigirse a la salida de la mansión mientras que en los espejos que estaban colocados por todos los pasillos se reflejaban los dos caminando juntos.

.

* * *

.

.

 _"_ _ **¿¡Por qué nadie viene y me salva de esto y hace que termine!?.**_

 _Lo siento muy profundo, esta justo debajo de la piel._

 _Debo confesar que_ _ **me siento como un monstruo.**_

 _ **Odio en lo que me convertí,**_ _la pesadilla recién empieza._

 _._

 _No hay escape para mi,_ _ **quiere mi alma, quiere mi corazón.**_

 _Nadie puede escucharme gritar, tal vez sea solo un sueño..._

 _ **Tal vez esta dentro de mi.**_

 _ **Detengan a este monstruo."**_

.

* * *

.

.

— _Extrañaba hacer esto_.— Pensó Kuroko saltando en otro charco, le agradaba la sensación de sentir el agua fría bajo sus pies. Ya llevaba bastante tiempo caminando sin rumbo fijo por todo el lugar pero no le molestaba para nada ya que en cierto tiempo en el cielo comenzaba una lluvia de estrellas fugaces, algo que le encantaba admirar. —Me encantaría que los chicos estuvieran aquí para ver esto.— Susurro mientras perseguía una estrella fugaz que paso en aquel instante, continuo corriendo manteniendo siempre la vista hacia el cielo nocturno, hasta que de repente sintió que había pisado algo, se detuvo y miro a sus pies para darse cuenta que estaba rodeado de flores, estaban desde _rosas blancas, dalia's rosa, iris blancos y anémona's blancas._ —Impresionante.—

—Hermosas ¿cierto?.—

Aquella voz lo tomo desprevenido, junto a el estaba el devorador de sueños admirando de igual manera las flores, estuvo a punto de dejarlo solo pero al observar detenidamente su perfil se dio cuenta que su expresión era de tristeza.

—Si.— Contesto finalmente regresando su vista al cielo estrellado.

—Por lo que puedo ver te gustan mucho las estrellas.—

—Bastante, parecen luces que alumbran nuestro camino.—

—Interesante forma de ver las cosas.— Sonrió para después cruzar entre las flores pero al hacerlo todas las flores comenzaron a convertirse en _la flor del infierno._ —Tetsuya.— El mencionado dejo de ver las flores que siempre acompañaban al demonio para así enfocarse en el pelirrojo. —¿No vienes?.—

—...— Dudo en seguirlo, aun no olvidaba lo que había pasado momentos atrás, no estaba seguro con quien estaba tratando ahora, eso le molestaba y confundía, en un momento el devorador de sueños actuaba amable pero enseguida se volvía arrogante.

Akashi ya se había dado una idea del porque el muchacho no le contestaba y eso le dolía, ya había pasado por la misma situación millones de veces —No te culpo que ahora estés a la defensiva pero quiero que sepas que estoy totalmente arrepentido por mi manera de actuar, no fue mi intención traerte malos recuerdos, lo lamento.—Dio una ligera reverencia mientras usaba todas sus fuerzas para impedir que el otro Akashi tomara su lugar y atormentara mas al muchacho — _¿Realmente estas intentando detenerme Seijūrō? necesitaras mas que esto, eres débil, yo soy mas fuerte y pronto le demostrare a aquel niño su lugar, si con palabras no logro entenderlo se lo mostrare con acciones._ — Se mordió el labio para distraerse con el dolor si no cedería ante su otro "yo".

—De acuerdo.—

—¿Disculpa?.— Alzo la vista y regreso a su postura recta.

—Estoy un poco confundido pero no me queda de otra ¿cierto? Ahora estamos atados en esto por un mes, tu eres un devorador de sueños y te encargaras de deshacerte de todo lo que me atormenta ¿verdad?.—

—Si, así es.—

—No puedo quejarme entonces.—

—Pero fui grosero.—

— ¿Y?.— Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto para colocarse junto al demonio —Tu no tienes la culpa de que haya pasado por eso, tarde o temprano me tendré que enfrentar a todos mis temores, con tu ayuda creo que podre lograrlo, así que cuida de mi.—

Seijūrō no sabia que decir, pensó que el muchacho se marcharía o le echaría en cara lo malo que fue, pero no, no fue así, lo perdono, eso nunca le había pasado antes, una sonrisa sincera se dibujo en su rostro y una especie de tranquilidad y calor se posaron en su pecho —Realmente, eres alguien interesante, Tetsuya.— Sin mas comenzó a caminar en silencio siendo seguido por el peli celeste y las flores.

.

* * *

.

.

Caminaron y caminaron en un silencio acogedor hasta llegar a un lugar que ellos dos conocían a la perfección, donde el suelo era agua, los arboles y muebles flotaban sobre este, aquel lugar se había vuelto el favorito para Kuroko, le agrada y el cielo siempre estaba azul, el agua era cristalina y ¡podía caminar sobre ella! Eso era lo que mas le gustaba.

Se acercaron a un frondoso árbol donde bajo la sombra de este se encontraba una mesa de cristal con dos tazas y dos sillas de jardín hierro forjado blancas y muy elegantes

Kuroko fue el primero en tomar asiento, en su taza estaba servida su bebida favorita —Malteada de vainilla.— sus ojos se iluminaron al darle el primer sorbo, realmente amaba su sabor. Akashi al ver su reacción rio ligeramente pero cubrió su boca con una mano —¿Qué es gracioso?.—

—Nada, nada, es solo que eres mas expresivo de lo que pensaba, tus ojos dicen mucho de ti.— Bebió un poco de su té negro, chasqueo los dedos y en la mesa aparecieron dos platos de galletas, unas tenían forma de estrellas y las otras eran circulares.

—¿Otra de mis pesadillas?.—

—Así es.— Comió una de las que tenían forma de estrella —Las otras son normales, son para ti.—

—Gracias.— Asintió con la cabeza llevándose una galleta a la boca. —Nada mal.— Continuo comiendo y bebiendo mientras Seijūrō lo observaba atentamente en silencio.

— _¿Sigues pensando en que el nos ayudara? Deja que yo me haga cargo Sei, es lo mejor._ —Al escuchar aquella voz en su cabeza apretó el entrecejo, no le daría el mando al _otro._

— _Cállate._ —

— _¿Es lo único que me dirás? ¡ja!, esta bien, tu eres el que se esta haciendo falsas esperanzas, ya quiero ver tu rostro al darte cuenta que dentro de el existe oscuridad también, somos sus sirvientes, el será otro amo que no le importa nada ni nadie, te lo aseguro Seijūrō, vamos el no a pedido aun un deseo y cuando lo haga demostrara lo egoísta que es, al final todos los humanos son así, no piensan en nadie mas, solo en ellos mismos, los desprecio._ —

— Así que Tetsuya.— Hablo al fin con una sonrisa en sus labios aparentando no estar enojado y ¿Por qué no? Preocupado de que lo que había dicho el otro Akashi fuera verdad.

—¿Si?.—

— ¿No planeas desear nada?.—

—¿Desear?.—

—Si, recuerda que puedes pedir cualquier cosa y yo lo hare realidad en tu mundo.—

—Pareces mas un genio de la lámpara que un demonio.— Dijo con tono divertido. —¿Cualquier cosa?.—

—Correcto.— Asintió colocando sus codos ligeramente en la mesa para así juntar sus manos y dejarlos a la altura de su nariz. — _Demuéstrame quien eres Kuroko Tetsuya._ —pensó para si mismo endureciendo su mirada.

—En ese caso.— Observo su taza. — Me podrías servir mas malteada ¿por favor?.— Acerco el objeto al pelirrojo pero sin dejar de mantener su rostro serio.

— _¡¿QUÉ?!._ —

— ¿Disculpa?.—

— Quiero mas por favor.—

—¿Solo eso? ¿no deseas algo mas?.—

—¿Algo mas?.— Desvió la mirada a una pequeña Lycoris radiata que flotaba cerca del lugar. —No, así estoy bien, si pensaba que soy alguien codicioso y que iba a pedir fortuna entre otras cosas materiales lamento decepcionarte pero no, no soy así.— Por su tono de voz podía delatar que estaba molesto.

— _¡Miente! Vamos Sejūrō déjame hablar con el, te demostrare que lo que esta diciendo es mentira ¿Seijūrō?._ — El pelirrojo estaba sorprendido por las palabras de Kuroko por lo que hizo caso omiso a la voz que estaba dentro de su cabeza, sonrió. — _Interesante, no hay duda de ello._ —

— Como usted ordene joven Tetsuya.— Chasqueo nuevamente los dedos y la taza de Kuroko ahora tenia aquel líquido. —Pero dime, un deseo, aunque sea pequeño, para hacer una especie de prueba ¿si?.—

—Solo si Akashi-kun me responde algo.—

—Esta bien.—

— ¿Tu fuiste aquella figura negra que estuvo en mi casa?.—

— ¿Figura negra?.—

— Si, en mi habitación para ser precisos, en el espejo vi una figura negra que tenia casi la misma silueta que la tuya ¿fuiste tu?.—

Akashi se recargo en el respaldo pensativo, si, era cierto que el había estado en la esquina de la habitación del muchacho pero solo por poco tiempo pero no en forma de sombra, pero si recordaba haber visto al reflejo moviendo por si solo.

Cerró los ojos para concentrarse — _¿Tuviste algo que ver?._ — Le pregunto al otro Akashi.

— _No, no fui yo._ — Por la seriedad con la cual había contestado era claro que no era mentira.

— _Si no fuiste tu ¿entonces quien?._ —

— _Seijūrō._ —

— _¿Qué cosa?._ —

— _¿No piensas que quizás_ _ **ellos**_ _tuvieron algo que ver?._ —

— … _Esperemos que no._ — Abrió los ojos chocando con los azules de Kuroko. — No, no fui yo.—

— Ya veo.— Agacho la cabeza – _Entonces ¿quién habrá sido? ¿que era eso? Espero después saber quien era._ —

— _Espero jamás se encuentre con_ _ **ellos**_ _._ —

— _Lo mismo digo._ — Ahogo un suspiro. — Entonces ¿Qué deseas?.—

— ¿A veces te sientes solo?.— Akashi se quedo en silencio por aquella pregunta por lo que Kuroko continuo — Es solo que me das la impresión de sentirte así.—

— A veces.— Mentira, **siempre** se sentía solo, dentro de aquella fría mansión en donde cualquier parte que mirara allí se encontraban las flores que tanto odiaba y no lo dejaban en paz, pero además estaba su otro yo que se la vivía diciéndole a la cara que era débil, existían ocasiones en donde creía en esas palabras. — ¿Porqué lo preguntas?.—

— ¿No te gustaría tener a alguien contigo?.—

— ¿Me estas coqueteando acaso?.— Sonrió seductoramente antes de darle un sorbo a su té — Al ser así no me quejaría.—

— No.— Respondió con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas al ver como Akashi se había relamido los labios al terminar de beber de su taza — Entonces ya se que quiero como primer deseo.—

— ¿Quedarte conmigo?.—

— ...— Su mente quedo en blanco, aquello había sonado como una suplica — _De seguro guardas muchos secretos y tienes un gran peso cargando sobre ti, espero ayudarte de alguna manera._ — Decidido dijo su primer deseo — Deseo que Akashi-kun tenga un amigo que le haga compañía.—

— ¿Q-Qué?.— Se cubrió la boca ¿acaso el había tartamudeado?, esperaba muchas cosas excepto eso, se sentía ¿feliz?. — Vamos Tetsuya deja de bromear y dime tu deseo.—

— ¿Bromear? Yo no tengo sentido del humor, estoy siendo serio y ese es mi deseo.— Sonrió ligeramente a la vez que inclinaba ligeramente su cabeza — Así ya no te sentirás solo.—

— _Que desperdicio de deseo._ — Dijo la voz en su cabeza. — Muy bien entonces.— Se levanto de su lugar, observo las ramas del árbol que estaban sobre ellos, arranco una y paso rápidamente su mano para así hacerla desaparecer dejando su mano hecha puño, miro de reojo a Kuroko el cual observaba todo como si fuera un truco de magia, soltó un pequeño bufido para después acercar su puño su boca para enseguida soplar provocando que muchos pétalos violetas salieran de este.

Poco a poco los millones de pétalos cayeron al mismo tiempo de manera armoniosa, parecía una cortina violeta, Kuroko observaba todo fascinado y Akashi mantuvo su heterocromatica mirada sobre el, aquel muchacho no dejaba de sorprenderlo, regreso su vista a los pétalos que ya habían dejado de caer y ahora flotaban por toda el agua cristalina, allí delante de ellos se encontraba un muchacho bastante alto, aproximadamente de dos metros, portaba un kimono japonés antiguo, el haori era lila, una parte roja para finalizar con azul, debajo tenia una especie de mangas largas negras **[1],** a la altura del pecho tenia un adorno de cuerda color violeta con blanco y del lado izquierdo reposaba una gran flor blanca, el hakama era de color morado oscuro y su cuello estaba cubierto de una tela negra **[2]** con un listón rosa y un agujero en donde se podía ver parte de sus clavículas, su piel era blanca, ojos y cabello morados.

— ¿Eh? ¿estoy sobre el agua?.— Su tono de voz era cansado — Vaya.— Bostezo abiertamente pero se detuvo al encontrarse con dos personas mas — ¿Quiénes son?.— Estiro su brazo y con una rama llena de sakura's que sujetaba con su mano los señalo **[3]**

— Mi nombre es Kuroko Tetsuya.— El menor se levanto de su lugar para acercarse al peli lila — _¿Porqué todos son mas altos que yo?._ — Pensó ya estando frente a frente con el muchacho, se observaron unos segundos pero Kuroko fue el primero en desviar la mirada hacia el devorador de sueños, dándole a entender que también se presentara.

— Yo soy Akashi Seijūrō un placer.— Se acerco de igual manera a los dos muchachos. — ¿Tu quien eres?.—

— No tengo nombre.— Respondió tranquilamente mientras jugaba con su fleco.

— ¿No tienes?.— Preguntaron en unísono — ¿Qué te parece si te ponemos uno?.— Pregunto Kuroko.

— Hmm si ¿Por qué no?.—

— ¿Qué nombre quieres ponerle Tetsuya?.—

— ...— Visualizo al mas alto de pies a cabeza hasta que finalmente se decidió — ¡Atsushi!.—

— ¿Guerrero?.—

— Así es Akashi-kun.—

— ¿At-su-shi?... me gusta.— Sonrió el peli lila, le gustaba como se escuchaba su nuevo nombre.

— ¿Y que tal Murasakibara Atsushi?.— Al ver que el mas alto representaba casi por completo al color morado Akashi decidió darle aquel apellido.

— Me gusta.—

— Entonces es un placer conocerte Atsushi.—

— Mucho gusto, Murasakibara-kun, desde hoy estarás al cuidado de Akashi-kun, espero se lleven bien.—

— ¿Akashi?.— Miro al pelirrojo y después de unos largos segundos asintió. — Descuida Kuro-chin...—

— _¿Kuro-chin?._ — Casi se podía apreciar claramente el signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza de Kuroko al ser llamado así.

— … cuidare de Aka-chin.—

— _¿Aka-chin?._ — Ahora el mencionado no sabia como reaccionar pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

— Wow, de los pies de Aka-chin salen flores.— Dijo Murasakibara señalando dicho lugar donde efectivamente comenzaron a florecer las _flores del infierno._

— ¿Murasakibara-kun te gustan mucho las flores?.—

— Si.— Se quito un pétalo del cabello para después dejarla caer — Pero las cosas dulces me gustan mas.—

— En mi plato que esta allí hay galletas, si quieres puedes comer algunas.— Señalo la mesa que estaba a unos pocos metros de ellos, su rostro continuaba serio hasta que sintió como jugaban con su cabello.

— Eres muy pequeño Kuro-chin.— El mencionado ante ello se molesto y retiro la mano del mas alto de su cabeza. — Pero eres lindo, gracias.— Y con eso se alejo dejando solos a los otros dos.

— ¿Estas seguro?.—

— ¿De qué?.—

— Tu deseo ¿estas seguro de solo desear esto?.—

Suspiro — Bueno hay una cosa que quiero.—

— ¿Y qué es?.—

— ¿Recuerdas el cielo lleno de estrellas fugaces de antes?.—

— Si.—

— Me gustaría que mis amigos también lo vieran.— Sonrió ligeramente observando como Murasakibara se comía todas las galletas que le había regalado, con tan solo imaginarse a todos viendo aquel espectáculo nocturno con el, le emocionaba. — De seguro a ellos también les gustaría e impresionaría.—

— Veré que puedo hacer.— Pensó en voz alta a lo que Kuroko agradeció internamente — Fue interesante tenerte hoy aquí pero es hora de despedirnos.—

— ¿De qué hablas?.— Pregunto regresando su mirada a Akashi pero este solamente coloco una mano en su mejilla para acercarse rápidamente a su oreja y susurrarle.

— Hasta luego... sombra inútil.—

Después de ello todo se volvió negro.

.

* * *

.

.

Abrió ligeramente sus azulados ojos y lo primero que estos visualizaron fue la alfombra de la sala, al parecer se había caído, lentamente se sentó acostumbrándose a la obscuridad de la habitación para después clavar su vista al techo — ¿sombra?.— susurro recordando aquella palabra.

Realmente no entendía a Akashi, de un momento a otro parecía ser otra persona, cuando al fin lograba sentirse a gusto a su lado decía algo que lo hería — Espero que sea amable con Murasakibara-kun.—Pasaron los minutos y no se movía de su lugar, tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza que no lograba explicar, al final decidió ya no pensar mas en ello, se levanto pero en eso su teléfono celular comenzó a vibrar — ¿Quién es a estas horas?.— Desbloqueo su teléfono celular que marcaba ahora las 4:30 de la mañana — _¿Cuánto tiempo estuve aquí sentado?._ — Estuvo a punto de ignorar la llamada pero al ver que era de Aomine decidió contestar, de seguro seria importante — ¿Aomine-kun?.—

— ¡Tetsu!.—

— ¿Qué suced...—

— Sal de tu casa ahora mismo.—

— ¿Qué?.—

— ¡Rápido! Cuando salgas llámame.— Sin mas colgó dejando a Kuroko confundido.

— De seguro es importante.— Fue corriendo a su habitación para ponerse un suéter, se dirigió a la puerta de la casa para así abrirla, lo que estaba presenciando en esos momentos no tenia comparación. — ¿Esto, esto es real?.— Nuevamente su teléfono celular comenzó a vibrar, anunciándole que tenia mensajes nuevos.

.

* * *

.

.

 _" Dentro del corazón,_

 _Yo guardo una tristeza inmensa que_

 _Junto a la tuya quiero eliminar_

 _Todas las cosas que yo puedo ver_

 _Junto a las cosas que ves frente a ti._

 _._

 _¡Corramos! ¡Gritando!_

 _Un mañana brillante esperara por ti._

 _Y el dolor de ayer se alejará,_

 _Cada vez mas,_

 _¡Confiemos! En las lagrimas ayudaran_

 _A que esa flor de nuestro jardín,_

 _Florezca ya. "_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

— Tu no eres Aka-chin.— Dijo Murasakibara furioso, con tan solo ver al pelirrojo caminar hacia el se había dado cuenta que no era al que había conocido momentos antes.

— Al parecer si eres inteligente.—

— ¿Quién eres?.—

— Se podría decir que soy otra parte de "Akashi".— Respondió cruzándose de brazos —Ven conmigo.— Sin mas los dos se alejaron del lugar para así desaparecer y ahora encontrarse en la mansión en donde el pelirrojo vivia.

— Hay flores por todos lados.— Comento Atsushi desde atrás aun siguiendo al de menor estatura.

— Son horribles.— Aquellas palabras salieron de su boca como veneno haciendo al otro enojar pero antes de que le echara en cara muchas cosas, decidió seguir hablando — Te explicaremos después.—

Ingresaron a una habitación en donde Akashi inmediatamente fue a tomar asiento en una silla cerca de la ventana manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

— ¿"Explicaremos"? ¿Quiénes?.—Pregunto en el marco de la puerta.

— Nosotros.—

Aquella voz había provenido detrás de el, se hizo a un lado dejando ver a otro Akashi, ante ello Murasakibara comenzó a voltear velozmente hacia al que estaba sentado y regresando al que estaba ahora junto a el en la puerta.

— ¿Dos Aka-chin?.—

— Así es Atsushi.— Contesto el que estaba sentado abriendo sus ojos los cuales ya eran rojos.

— Si vas a vivir aquí debes aprender unas cosas, pero solo lo sabremos nosotros, no debes decirle ni una palabra al muchacho.— Ahora había hablado el Akashi de ojos heterocromaticos ingresando al lugar y colocándose junto al otro.

— ¿Kuro-chin? ¿Por qué no debo decirle?.—

— Por seguridad.— Hablo inmediatamente el que estaba sentado — Pero antes de ello debo pedirte algo Atsushi.—

— ¿Eh? ¿Tan rápido y ya dándome tareas?.—

— A cambio te daremos galletas.—

— Esta bien.—

Sonrió — _Parece un niño pequeño._ — Se levanto acercándose a Murasakibara — Necesito que me acompañes a un lado.—

— Muy bien, adiós otro Aka-chin.—

Observo como se retiraron los otros dos de la habitación para después desviar su fría mirada a la ventana — _Seijūrō ¿que piensas obtener con esto? El muchacho es solo una sombra débil e inútil, al final nadie nos ayudara, esta maldición ya es parte de nosotros._ —

.

* * *

.

.

 _" Tú, fuiste tú quien me enseñó_  
 _que si la oscuridad brilla esta se convertirá en un cielo de estrellas_  
 _Ya no escondas tu tristeza con una sonrisa_  
 _porque cualquier estrella brillante te iluminará."_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

— No puede ser.— dijo Kuroko parado en la calle solitaria, toda su atención estaba puesta en el cielo nocturno.

— ¡THIS IS AWESOME!.— Aquel grito provino de su teléfono celular, era Kagami, al parecer habían descubierto una manera para hacer una conversación donde pudieran hablar los cuatro.

— ¡Bakagami! Habla normal, lo dices en otro idioma y para joderla mas ¡rápido!.—

— Fuck you Ahomine.—

— Eso si entendi.—

— ¡Ya cállense los dos!.— Grito ahora Kise haciendo que los otros dos guardaran silencio — ¿No es increíble? Nunca había visto algo como esto ¿y ustedes?.—

— No, nunca.— Respondieron Kagami y Aomine al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Y tu Kurokocchi?.—

— ¿Eh? Lo lamento Kise-kun no estaba poniendo atención.—

— Je, descuida, esto es hermoso ¿no? ¡como yo!.—

— Kise no arruines el momento.— Respondió Aomine haciendo reír a todos, para después quedarse en completo silencio, disfrutando el momento que estaban compartiendo, demostrando que la distancia no era impedimento.

Kagami se encontraba en el balcón de su departamento observando el cielo, el aire fresco movía sus rojizos cabellos, Aomine estaba acostado en la azotea de su casa admirando de igual manera el cielo, se sentía tranquilo, sus ojos brillaban intensamente ante aquella vista; Kise había abierto la ventana de su habitación para así apreciar mejor las estrellas, se sentía tan feliz que le era imposible no sonreír mientras tanto Kuroko aun con el teléfono pegado a su oreja como todos los demás se permitió sonreír abiertamente, el cielo tenia un hermoso color azul oscuro pero lo que los cuatro estaban contemplando eran las millones de estrellas fugaces que brillaban con intensidad y pasaban velozmente, una seguida de otra, era un espectáculo hermoso — _Justo lo que desee._ — pensó Kuroko, sus amigos estaban contemplando -de cierta manera- junto a el las estrellas que había la tenido la oportunidad de ver con anterioridad

.

 _"Tú, fuiste tú quien me dio esta sonrisa_

 _Si las lagrimas brillan estas se convertirán en unas estrellas fugaces_

 _Ya no soltaré tu mano lastimada_

 _porque el mañana vendrá en el cielo con mis deseo."_

.

Retiro el teléfono de su oreja— Gracias Akashi-kun, gracias.— dijo al aire — Quizás no seas malo.—

Mientras Kuroko continuaba de pie maravillado ante lo que estaba presenciando Murasakibara se encontraba sentado en el techo de la casa del peli celeste comiendo unas galletas con forma de animalitos de igual manera observando las estrellas, pero solo había uno que no estaba observando el cielo y ese era Akashi que estaba de pie junto a Tetsuya, solo que este no lo podía ver — _Las estrellas son hermosas, pero son perfectas cuando se reflejan en tus ojos._ — pensó para si mismo maravillado al ver el rostro alegre del menor, ante aquella vista su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente — _¿Qué es esto?._ — le dedico una ultima mirada para así alejarse, no sin antes acariciar el cabello del muchacho.

— Aka-chin.— Le hablo desde el techo.

— ¿Si?.—

— ¿Kuro-chin te gusta?.—

Sonrió y regreso su vista al oji azul — Es interesante.—

— Eeeehhh.—

— Es hora de irnos Atsushi.—

— Si si ¿mañana Kuro-chin ira a visitarnos?.—

— Si.—

— Genial.—

Sin mas los dos desaparecieron sin ser notados por Kuroko, pero si por alguien mas que había presenciado atentamente aquella escena desde el techo de una casa cerca del lugar. — Así que ya tienes un nuevo amo, veamos cuanto te dura, Akashi Seijūrō.— Sonrió con malicia para retirarse de igual manera.

.

.

 _ **Continuara...**_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

 _¡LA PUTA MADRE! ¡9012 PALABRAS! ¡24 HOJAS DE WORD! Maldición es lo mas largo que e escrito en toda mi jodida vida -creo- AAAAAHHHHHHH... Holi c: asdfghjklñ al fin logre terminar esto, me siento la puta ama en estos momentos, lo termine a las 2:39am & me estoy muriendo, oh yisus._

 _._

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_

 **[1]:** Ni idea de como se llamaban esas mangas enserio, pero digamos que intente describir al Atsushi que aparece en mi cuenta de wattpad ya que allí también publico la historia, intente poner aquí el link de la imagen pero no se pudo, pero si quieren por facebook les puedo mandar la imagen, ustedes diganme.

 **[2]:** El cuello igual, ni idea de como se llama ese accesorio por mas que busque no encontré su nombre.

 **[3]:** Momento a lo Hybrid Child plz ajajajajajajaja –se mata.–

.

Ahora **responderé a los rewievs anónimos:**

 _ **Sophia Jones:**_ _Muchísimas gracias preciosa :'D asdfghjkl en realidad de allí saque lo de la flor del infierno, es que es hermosa & me fascino la manera en como las flores blancas se convertían en Lycoris radiata & dije "AAAHH debo escribir esto" & puuum(?) ¡Gracias! Al final si logre hacer el capitulo, hasta yo estoy sorprendida :'D. Gracias por leer preciosa, te quiero...¡BUKOSHI ESTA DE REGRESO! BHJGFHJKHGCFGHGCFJGGJGGFH _

_**Biibii Ana:**_ _Ay, muchísimas gracias por leer, me alegro bastante que te haya gustado, lamento mucho la demora enserio pero al fin logre actualizar :'). Exacto, ajajaja "mil hijos", gracias linda por tus palabras, espero te haya gustado este capitulo, ¡bye bye!._

 _ **Betty:**_ _Preciosa, jejeje me llegaron tus dos rewievs ¡son preciosos! Te voy a contestar en tu cuenta ¿sipi? :3_

 _También les quiero dar las gracias por sus rewievs a_ _ **kurolovers, KittyCiel656, kazuyaryo, Nightmeareintoadream, Yoi Taisho 1412, kaoryciel94, ShionUzu,**_ _nuevamente a_ _ **bettyjaramillo, Vale Yagami Cullen, EmpressQueenRedBlueIceScissor4, Asuna Kagamine**_ _& a __**KuramaKun33,**_ _ahora mismo les contestare sus rewievs, muchas gracias ¡LOS AMO!._

 _._

 _Espero les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, cualquier duda ya saben que me pueden preguntar ¡al fin Murasakibara hizo su aparición! ¡YEEEEEY! & hará un papel muy importante, asdfghjkl la tentación de dar spoilers me seduce pero no ¡RESISTIRE! ¡ah! & sobre la parte en la que Kuroko le da el nombre de "Atsushi" & Akashi le pregunta "¿guerrero?" Es porque eso significa & porque Kuroko al ver la ropa del hermoso titán pues lo relaciono & así salió, juro algún día dejar de drogarme. _

_Enserio lamento mucho la demora pero tuve algunos problemas personales que hicieron que me deprimiera por un largo tiempo y cuando me siento así no quiero hacer nada & me encierro en mi burbuja por así decirlo ¡lo lamento mucho! De corazón. Mi plan en si era actualizar el mismo día que –hace pose dramática & llora.– Kuroko No Basket terminara, maldita vida aun no lo supero...pooooor cierto __**¡¿YA VIERON EL EXTRA GAME?! ¡POR SAN OOOOHH! ¡KISE EN LA ZONA! ¡EL REGRESO DEL BUKOSHI!**_ _Ostia que me da algo al corazón._

 _Esta es la nota mas larga hasta ahora ¡yeeeeey!. Por cierto ahora estoy administrando una pagina MidoTaka que apenas esta iniciando si me apoyan con su "me gusta" les agradecería mucho, es:_ ∞ツMidoTaka This love is deliciousツ∞.

 _Ahora llegan las preguntas del millón(?) ¿Quién habrá sido la sombra que vio Kuroko en su casa?, ¿Esa persona también habrá sido quien intento jalarlo hacia el espejo?, ¿Quiénes son_ _ **ellos?,**_ _¿Alguien al fin me comprara los nendroids de Hinata & Kageyama de Haikyuu?, ¿Ayumi de Charlotte estará viva?, ¿El Akashi "Bukoshi" odia a kuroko?._

 _Todo eso & mas dentro de los siguientes capítulos de este extraño fic. _

_¡Hasta la próxima! Los quiero, dejen rewievs, son gratis(?)._

 _Byeeee ! ! !_

 _Significado de las flores:_

 _ **Rosa blanca:**_ _Inocencia, pureza, secreto & humildad._

 _ **Anémona blanca:**_ _Abandono._

 _ **Dalia rosa:**_ _Tus ojos abrazan._

 _ **Iris blanco:**_ _Esperanza._


	4. Promise PRIMERA PARTE

_**DISCLAIMER** : KuroBas no me pertenece, su respectivo autor es Tadatoshi Fujimaki yo solo utilizo a sus personajes con el único fin de escribir historias de mi autoría para entretener al lector y compartir mis mas alocadas ideas._

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS** : Ligero OOC._

 _ **PAREJA PRINCIPAL:** AkaKuro, pero con el tiempo irán apareciendo mas parejas._

 _ **IMPORTANTE** : Deja un comentario al final de leer el capitulo, es la manera mas linda de demostrarnos que el esfuerzo y cariño que le brindamos al escribir un nuevo capitulo para ustedes es de su agrado, se aceptan correcciones y consejos._

 _Así se diferencian los diálogos._

 _Pensamiento (cursiva)._

Diálogo/Narración (normal).

 _ **N/A:** ¡Una enorme disculpa por tardar taaaaaanto en actualizar! realmente lo lamento el motivo principal es que tuve un bloqueo horrible, no supe como escribir el nuevo capitulo, se revolvían mis ideas buuuuhhhh, también porque estuve haciendo mi anteproyecto de tesis y mi presentación final es en Mayo aagggg también porque me lleve una materia a extra ajajajajaja pero la logre pasar ¡ajuá! y entre otras mas razones, enserio lo lamento, bueno ya no los molesto mas con mi mega nota sdyjukiloñiuy espero les guste el capitulo._

 _ **ANTES DE LEER:** Este capitulo en su mayoría es relatado desde el punto de vista de un personaje **(pov)** y **es de los mas importantes para entender capítulos mas adelante** **y ya el final tiene una narración normal.**_

.

* * *

.

[ Promise. ]

.

 **PRIMERA PARTE**

.

 _"No hay nada en el mundo en el que creer._

 _Intentas romper la maldición con la que vives._

 _Si vas a cambiar este destino._

 _No dejes que tu vida se te escape."_

.

Las personas llegan a este mundo por una razón, eso es lo que siempre me han dicho. También que a cada uno se nos fue asignado un don y que estos te vuelven único y especial ya que es lo que te caracteriza, además que son sumamente hermosos pero ¿sabes? eso es una vil mentira ¿por qué?, bueno, yo nunca pedí un don como este, jamás lo quise, yo lo único que quería era ser alguien normal pero incluso eso me fue arrebatado, es mi maldición, la que me atormenta día y noche y no me deja descansar.

 _—Por favor, alguien, que alguien me salve, por favor._

 _—Tranquilo, estoy aquí._

.

* * *

.

Una noche tranquila en el cual las nubes se veían mas esponjosas que nunca, el gran y eterno cielo se tiño de un azul eléctrico para poder apreciar aun mejor la lluvia de estrellas que se estaba llevando a cabo por el deseo de un muchacho con el fin de que sus amigos lograran ver tal hermoso espectáculo, pero además de aquellos muchachos hubieron mas espectadores que se detenían unos minutos para contemplar el cielo.

Pero existía una persona que le daba igual lo que estaba sucediendo afuera, ya se hacia una idea pero aun así no le llamaba la atención — Es una perdida de tiempo.— Susurro para si subiendo sus pies en la silla en la cual estaba sentado para abrazarse a si mismo —¿Qué le ven de interesante?.— Aquella persona respondía al nombre Midorima Shintarou, un muchacho serio, apuesto, alto, tez blanca, ojos con mirada desafiante y cabello color verde, estudiante ejemplar y gran amigo, no era el típico muchacho inteligente que siempre estaba solo, no, la verdad se llevaba muy bien con los de su salón, amado por sus padres y hermana, básicamente alguien increíble, todo a su favor ¿no?, pero como dicen, cada persona tiene sus secretos.

Midorima ya se encontraba vestido con su pijama que era un pantalón blanco y un suéter azul claro, se encontraba abrazándose a si mismo fuertemente para pegar mas sus rodillas a su pecho, estiro una de sus manos hacia adelante para ver su mano derecha en la cual algunos dedos estaban vendados en su totalidad, ocultando las marcas que le recordaban que por mas que huyera siempre lo encontraban.

—¿Por qué yo?.—Susurro con su voz quebrándose poco a poco, hizo puño su mano para después observar una esquina obscura de su habitación —¡¿Por qué no te vas?!.

En aquella esquina se encontraba el espíritu de una mujer con su rostro desfigurado, quejidos salían de su boca, se tambaleaba de un lado a otro intentando encontrar equilibrio y sus manos estaban pegadas a su pecho con algunos dedos torcidos.

—Yo no pedí verlos.

.

* * *

.

La primera vez que vi uno fue cuando tenia cinco años, no tenia ni el mas mínimo conocimiento de lo que eran esas cosas; Me encontraba en la casa de mi abuela, era sencilla y algo antigua **[1]** pero con un inmenso patio en donde muchas veces me sentaba a leer, siempre he sido amante de la lectura, pero al ser antigua muchas veces la electricidad no servia y nos quedábamos a obscuras en las noches pero nunca me dio miedo.

Extraño aquellos tiempos en donde todo seguía normal.

Aquella noche me había levantado del futon para dirigirme a la cocina y servirme un vaso con agua puesto que mi abuela al vivir en el campo en las noches hacia un increíble calor; La luna brillaba intensamente y me servia para guiarme en los pasillos, todo iba bien hasta que de repente la temperatura descendió increíblemente, cuando exhalaba aire se creaba la famosa nube, junte mis manos y las acerque a mi boca para brindarme un poco de calor, seguí caminando por el pasillo continuo que quedaba del lado izquierdo pero me detuve al ver que a la mitad del lugar se encontraba una niña sentada observando el suelo, tenia el cabello corto pero aun así este le cubría el rostro, su vestido era hasta la rodilla de color rojo y sus pies descalzos los movía de un lado otro, pero lo que mas me inquieto era su risa, era horrible y hacia eco, de la impresión no me podía mover ni desviar la vista.

— Oye.— Lo mas inteligente que pude hacer fue hablarle, bien hecho Midorima. — ¿Qué haces aquí?.

La niña detuvo sus pies y de igual manera su risa, todo se quedo en un horrible silencio, hasta que me respondió en un susurro casi imperceptible — Casa.

— ¿Disculpa?.

— Esta es mi casa, mi hogar, mía, extraño.—Comenzó a rasguñar insistentemente la madera del suelo hasta provocar que algunas de sus uñas se quebraran para manchar el lugar con sangre.

—¡Deja de hacer eso te estas lastimando!.

— Mi hogar, fuera, fuera, márchate, tu estas invadiendo este lugar, no debes estar aquí.

— Esta casa es de mi abuela ¡debes irte! no es tu casa es de ella ¡es su propiedad!.

— … — Con eso la niña detuvo, no supe por que pero un miedo extremo me invadió por completo algo en mi me decía que fue un error haberle gritado aquellas cosas, di dos pasos hacia atrás cuando de repente la niña volteo rápidamente y enseguida lanzarse hacia mi gritando desesperadamente — ¡Este es mi hogar!.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia mi habitación pero antes de llegar la niña logro alcanzarme provocando que cayera al suelo volviéndole mas fácil que me rasguñara fuertemente el brazo derecho, el dolor que sentía era indescriptible por lo que lagrimas salieron de mis ojos por la desesperación de que alguien me ayudara de una vez por todas — ¡Mamá! ¡ayuda! por favor a-alguien, quien sea. —

—¡Shintarou!.

—¡Mamá!. — Mire de reojo hacia atrás donde anteriormente estaba la niña lastimándome pero ya había desaparecido, regrese mi vista hacia mi madre que venia corriendo hacia mi para abrazarme fuertemente — ¡Mamá tengo miedo, mucho miedo!.

—¿Qué ocurrió?. — Aquella voz había sido de mi abuela que se asomaba desde la puerta corrediza de su habitación. —Shintarou ¿que tienes?.

— Quiero irme, me duele ¡tengo mucho miedo!.

— ¿Qué te duele?. — Mi madre me separo un poco para percatarse que la manga de su pijama se había manchado con la sangre que salía de mi brazo —¿Quién te hizo esto?.

— Una niña. — Por el llanto y miedo de milagro podía hablar, por momentos hipaba y me aferraba a mi madre que acariciaba lentamente mi cabello para tranquilizarme — Tenia cabello corto y vestido corto ¡quiero irme! dijo que esta era su casa ¡tengo miedo, me duele mucho, vámonos mamá y no regresemos!.

Mi madre le dirigió una mirada triste a mi abuela, supongo que de esa manera intentaba pedirle una explicación del por que había sido gravemente herido en su propia casa.

Aquella noche partimos y aun es la fecha en la no regresamos.

.

* * *

.

Desde entonces las apariciones comenzaron a ser mas frecuentes podían ser desde espíritus buenos o malos pero la mayoría que se me acercaba querían hacerme daño y muchos lograron hacerlo, mis padres estaban preocupados por las heridas que siempre tenia podían ser desde rasguños, mordidas profundas o golpes que formaban grandes hematomas, tenia miedo de contarles que espíritus me habían hecho daño hasta que un día no pude mas y les dije todo, realmente agradezco que sean personas de mente abierta porque me creyeron y protegieron.

 _"No hables con ellos"_ era lo que siempre me decía mi padre pero no era sencillo y menos cuando los espíritus se daban cuenta que podía verlos ¡era inevitable! aveces aparecían en el colegio y me seguían pero con el tiempo logre controlar mis expresiones para no delatar mi sorpresa y nerviosismo al ver uno.

Hasta que un día a mis diez años de edad iba caminando de regreso a casa, para mi madre le era un poco difícil ir por mi al colegio por que tenia que quedarse en la casa cuidando a mi hermana recién nacida.

Acababa de salir del colegio, hacia bastante frío y llovía fuertemente por lo que apresure mi paso para llegar cuanto antes a mi hogar y tomar un vaso de leche caliente pero cuando me encontraba en una parada de semáforo esperando a que cambiara de color, del otro lado un muchacho iba caminando se veía cansado, herido e iba empapado de pies a cabeza hasta que no pudo mas y cayo de rodillas — _¿Por qué no lo ayudan los del otro lado?._ —En eso el semáforo se volvió verde, corrí con cuidado para no resbalarme para así llegar con el muchacho que sollozaba —¿Estas bien?.

—¿Cómo?. — Poco a poco levanto la mirada y lo cubrí con mi paraguas.

—Ven, déjame ayudarte. — _"Nunca hables con extraños Shintarou"_ lo siento padre por desobedecer aquella regla pero me preocupaba el estado del pelinegro que ahora que lo podía ver mas de cerca parecía ser un estudiante de bachillerato —¿Puedes levantarte?.

— Si. — Se impulso con su mano para quedar de pie — Gracias, supongo que es hora de irme, adiós.

— ¿A dónde vas? esta lloviendo bastante te puedo acompañar si gustas.

— Yo creo que lo mas prudente es que no me hables si no te miraran extraño.

— ¿Porqué lo dices?.

— ¿Acaso no te preguntas por que eres el único que me ayudo y me esta hablando?. — Como si hubiera sido un rayo al fin había caído en cuenta de que se trataba de un espíritu que estaba vagando por la ciudad, pero por primera vez no sentí miedo — Adiós.

— Tus heridas.

— ¿Hmm?.

— Es mejor que descanses un poco antes de seguir además estas empapado, ven sigueme. — Extendí un poco hacia él mi paraguas para que se pusiera debajo de ella.

— Esta bien.

Después de ello nos dirigimos a un pequeño templo que quedaba cerca de mi casa, tenia techo y normalmente allí se dirigía la gente cuando buscaba refugio. El espíritu se sentó en las escaleras principales mientras yo colocaba mi paraguas en el pequeño pasillo del lugar para que se secara, me senté y nos quedamos en un silencio sepulcral, movía mis pies nervioso y no sabia hacia donde dirigir mi vista, intentaba hablar con un muerto ¡por primera vez! ¡yo Shintarou el que odia a los espíritus quería hablar con uno!.

Tosí intentando llamar su atención pero al parecer no escucho por el ruido de la lluvia, intente otra vez pero nada — Oye — Me arme de valor y voltee hacia el para percatarme que estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, se abrazaba a si mismo y tenia la mirada hacia al frente, unas cuantas gotas de su cabello comenzaron a resbalarse en su rostro pero me pude dar cuenta que muchas de esas gotas eran lagrimas por lo que decidí callar _— Estoy feliz de que no quiera hacerme daño._ — pensé viendo de igual manera hacia el cielo que ya se iba despejando.

— Auch.— Aquello había llamado mi atención por lo que regrese mi mirada a el — Me duele un poco — Sujeto fuertemente una de sus muñecas haciendo mas evidente su mueca de dolor.

Rápidamente me quite la mochila de la espalda para colocarlo sobre mi regazo bajo la atenta mirada del mayor, busque y busque hasta dar con lo que necesitaba que era una pequeña botella de alcohol y una venda adhesiva **[2]** — Te voy a poner un poco.

— ¿Por qué tienes todo eso?.

— Bueno, digamos que no eres el único espíritu que he visto y no todos son amables así que siempre estoy preparado.

— Oh, lo siento.

— Descuida.— Susurre intentando no recordar mis malas experiencias — Veamos tu herida.

— Bien.— Tartamudeo — Solo no te asustes — Asentí y con ello el azabache se arremango su suéter escolar dejando a la vista una profunda cortada en su muñeca, me sorprendí mucho ¡esa marca estaba horrible! se nota que lo había hecho con ira, estuve a punto de salir corriendo del impacto pero decidí quedarme —Je, lo siento, debe ser impactante para ti ¿no?.

— Un poco pero no hay problema.— Me acerque para verter poco a poco el alcohol y una vez que termine le entregue una venda adhesiva.

— Gracias.

—Vaya, tu eres de los que puede sostener las cosas.

— Antes habías mencionado que haz visto mas como yo pero agresivos ¿no es así?.

— Para mi mala suerte si ¿tu no los puedes ver?.

—No lo se, yo ya no se que es real. — Su cara cambio a una de extrema seriedad sorprendiéndome un poco — Al parecer a dejado de llover.

— Oh es cierto.

— Será mejor que regreses a casa ya es un poco tarde, yo estaré bien.— Sonrió — No preocupes a tus padres, aprecia cada momento que estés con ellos y ten una vida feliz.

Sus palabras me llenaron de nostalgia, era notable que estaba arrepentido de haber cometido suicidio — Esta bien, por cierto ¿puedo preguntarte algo?.

— Dime pequeño súper héroe.

— ¿Puedo saber por que lo hiciste?.— Refiriéndome a su cortada.

— Aveces confiar en las personas es malo y debes tener cuidado.—Regreso su vista al cielo dándome a entender que no quería hablar mas del tema. Me levante para después colocarme mi mochila en la espalda, estuve a punto de agarrar mi sombrilla pero después de pensarlo bien hice una decisión — ¿Qué?.— Se lo estaba ofreciendo — ¿Porqué?.

— Gracias por no hacerme daño, con esto ya estarás protegido cuando vuelva a llover.— Lo deje junto el para después alejarme.

— ¡Oye! — Gire sobre mis talones para ver como el espíritu alzaba su muñeca dañada pero con la venda adhesiva ya puesta — Ya no duele.— Y al fin había sonreído honestamente provocando que se la regresara, sin mas me retire del lugar donde a la vista de otras personas parecía que alguien había olvidado una pequeña sombrilla cuando en realidad se encontraba un joven observando las nubes del cielo.

.

* * *

.

Tres meses después mi familia y yo nos mudamos de la ciudad para estar en donde actualmente vivo, en lugar de una casa propia ahora estamos en un departamento que quedaba cerca del colegio.

A la edad de quince años ya podía moverme con seguridad por las calles e ir y venir de la secundaria a casa, me había acoplado muy bien y los espíritus no se hicieron presentes ¡no podía pedir otra cosa!, pero mi pequeño tiempo de sentirme alguien con una vida normal me fue arrebatado una noche de un sábado, aquella vez iba por la cena pero me había percatado que una joven me estaba siguiendo calles atrás, al principio pensé que era coincidencia y no le di importancia pero cuando ingrese a una tienda comercial la joven se detuvo unos metros de la puerta observándome detenidamente, por momentos le miraba de reojo cuando cambiaba de pasillo y no se movía de su lugar, opte por comprar todo lo que necesitaba y salí del lugar rápidamente pasando junto a la joven que no se movió de su lugar —Todo esta bien Shintarou, todo esta bien. —Me dije a mi mismo girando a la esquina derecha de la calle, todo estaba obscuro pero lo que mas me perturbo fue ver que el camino estaba bloqueado por un camión viejo con los cristales rotos y con las luces delanteras encendidas logrando iluminar a la joven que anteriormente me seguía, tenia el cabello corto, usaba un vestido negro arriba de las rodillas, poseía unos ojos rojos muy brillantes y sostenía un paraguas mientras que solo en donde se encontraba caían unas cuantas gotas de lluvia, me paralice, no sabia que hacer, ya tenia tiempo que no veía espíritus.

—Ayúdame.

—No yo…

—Ayúdame.—Me aleje poco a poco para correr calle arriba, era un atajo para llegar a mi hogar —¡AYUDAME!. —Su grito, aquel grito quedaría siempre impregnado en mi memoria por siempre, todavía lo recuerdo, era desgarrador y muy fuerte, corrí con todas mis fuerzas pero al ser una subida muy larga ya me estaba agotando, mire por arriba de mi hombro, hubiera deseado no haberlo hecho, justo cuando voltee la joven se había lanzado hacia mi haciendo que cayera de cara contra el concreto, forcejee un poco para que no lograra arañarme el rostro, me jaloneo de mi camisa pero logre escapar, pensé en ir hacia mi hogar pero no quería que aquel espectro lastimara a mi familia por lo que decidí ir hacia otro lugar pero antes de siquiera cambiar de rumbo la joven logro sujetarme de los dedos de mi mano derecha, el ardor que me provoco era indescriptible, me quemaba, sin mirar atrás jale mi brazo para continuar corriendo, no podía ver mis dedos pero algo en mi me decía que estaban dañados —¡NO HUYAS!.

—Maldición.—Me detuve, ya no podía mas, si esto iba a terminar así no me quedaba de otra.

 _Vive._

Solté un quejido de dolor, alce mi mano a la altura de mi rostro, efectivamente, los dedos de mi mano estaban quemados por el agarre del espectro —¿Por qué?. — Me senté en el suelo aferrando mi mano contra mi pecho, a unos pasos lejos de mi ya estaba de pie la joven susurrando cosas —Por favor…

 _Vive_.

—Ayúdame.

—Déjame en paz.

—Ayúdame. — Se acerco aun mas a mi.

—Vete.

—Ayuda.

—Por favor, alguien, que alguien me salve, por favor.

—¡DEJALO!.—Aquella voz no había sido de la joven, ni mía, ¿de quién?, lleve mi vista de donde provenía la voz, para ser mas precisos de mi lado izquierdo un muchacho venía corriendo —¡ALEJATE DE EL!.— Sin problemas llego hasta nosotros para detenerse delante mío extendiendo sus brazos para evitarle el paso a la joven, se miraron por bastantes segundos hasta que el muchacho volvió a gritarle —¡Largo de aquí!.— Sin mas la mujer se alejo cojeando para después desaparecer.

—¿Cómo?.

—¿Estas bien?.—Me pregunto ya una vez que se puso de cuclillas para quedar a mi altura, ahora que lo veía bien su cabello era negro con una división bastante extraña, sus ojos eran azulados y portaba una chamarra aguamarina, no se en que momento había dejado caer una lagrima —Oye ¿qué sucede? ¿te duele algo?.— Reí irónicamente, no podía creer que estaba llorando delante de un desconocido pero ya no podía mas, sentí que iba a morir.

— Gracias.

— ¿Eh? descuida, no hay de que.— Se levanto para después tenderme la mano, la acepte para después recoger la bolsa de alimentos que ya estaba a punto de romperse — Se que no es el mejor momento pero ¡hola!.

— Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Midorima Shintarou.— Asentí en forma de saludo.

— Takao Kazunari.— Se señalo con el pulgar al mismo tiempo que sonreía ampliamente.

— Así que ¿tu también?.

— ¿También veo muertos? si ¿y?.— Se encogió de hombros, su actitud despreocupada después de lo que había ocurrido me dejo impresionado —¿Quieres que te ayude?.

— No gracias, estoy bien, mi casa queda cerca y muchas gracias.— Me despedí rápidamente pasando junto a el y enseguida seguir subiendo las demás calles que faltaban.

— De acuerdo.

Pasaron los minutos en los cuales ya estaba algo harto y asustado también ¿la razón? bueno, yo iba adelante caminando la subida y el tal Takao venia silbando a unos metros de mi, oigan cualquiera pensaría que me estaba siguiendo para después matarme, o eso es lo que mi madre me a dicho cuando termina uno de sus programas sobre casos reales; Si, estaba muy agradecido de que me salvo de la joven pero creo que el la mando para que después nosotros dos nos encontráramos y en un momento iba a acorralarme y asesinarme, si, la mejor opción es salir corriendo.

— ¿¡Porqué me sigues!?.— Pero ni yo mismo obedezco mis pensamientos, excelente Midorima ahora estas cara a cara con el asesino _¡bravo! ._

— ¿Disculpa?. _  
_

— ¿Acaso estas intentando robarme la billetera? por que debo decirte que no traigo nada ¿o vas a asesinarme?.— No estaba alterado, para nada.

— Oye tranquilo.— Soltó una fuerte carcajada a tal punto de que se tuvo que sostener el estomago — Me vas a hacer llorar.—

— El que va a llorar aquí soy yo por que no entiendo que pasa.

— ¡YA DETENTE!.— Suspiro — Ay, ok ok, tranquilo, mi casa queda en la misma dirección — Bufe ante aquella estupidez — Es enserio toro.

— ¿Ya empezamos con los apodos?.

— Ahora sigues tu, ponme uno.

— Mejor ni me provoques ¿esta bien?, si dices la verdad entonces pasa.

— ¿Por qué tanta desconfianza? te salve hace unos minutos atrás.

— El pasado es pasado.

— Zanahoria sin confianza.— Murmuro entre dientes pasando junto a mi.

— ¿Qué dijiste?.

— ¡Oh nada increíble persona con confianza hacia los demás! nada de nada.

— Tch.— Después de ello continuamos caminando y girando en las mismas calles, honestamente esto ya me estaba dando mas miedo y el "desconocido" iba feliz de la vida ya que estaba cantando a todo pulmón.

— Allí vivo.— Señalo un complejo departamental logrando que un tic nervioso en mi ojo iniciara —Ahora tu eres el que me siguió, acosador.— Se abrazo a si mismo a la vez que imitaba a una dama en problemas.

— Yo igual vivo aquí.

— ¡Ja! esto es como los libros.

— Cállate.— Ingrese al lugar muy molesto, creo que se notaba bastante ya que el casero se arrepintió de saludarme; Empece a subir las espaleras con el "Sr. Destino" detrás de mi.

— ¿Cuál es tu departamento? capaz y somos vecinos ¡como en un programa que vi ayer!.— Continuo riendo, muy bien ya estaba harto.

— No es de tu interés.— Llegamos al penúltimo piso, me detuve frente a la puerta numero seis para enseguida sacar mis llaves de mi bolsillo pero al hacerlo las heridas que me había ocasionado el espectro me ardieron al contacto — Maldición.

— ¿Qué sucede?.

— Nada.

Suspiro irritado colocándose junto a mi — Solo quiero ayudar, vamos.— Señalo con sus ojos mi mano izquierda y a regañadientes la extendí hacia el para que observara la herida — Vaya, te quedo horrible.

— Me percate de ello.

— Aguarda.— Metió su mano en su bolsillo del pantalón — ¡Aquí esta!.

— ¿Qué cosa?.— _¿Un arma?_

— Toma.— En mi mano -aun extendida- coloco sobre ella una cinta adhesiva y su textura era de tela — Enróllalo en los dedos, dudo mucho que se te pueda quitar la quemadura pero por ahora lávate la herida y ponte eso después. _  
_

—Gracias, supongo.— Agarre las llaves con mi otra mano, la metí en la cerradura e ingrese pero antes de cerrar observe a Takao — ¿En que piso vives?.

— El de arriba.

— ¿El ultimo?.

— Así es.

— ¿Desde hace cuanto?.

— Ya llevo un mes aquí.

— Nunca te había visto.

— Quizás nuestras salidas no coincidían.— Subió unas cuantas escaleras mas y se giro hacia mi — Cuidate Shin-chan.

— ¡Oye no me llames así!.

— ¡Shin-chan! ¡Shin-chan! ¡Zanahoriarima!.— Sus gritos se perdieron conforme subía.

— Mch, Bakao.— Cerré la puerta para enseguida ser cuestionado por mi madre, estaba bastante preocupada mientras que mi padre, bueno, el estaba siendo maquillado por mi hermanita, no por nada me había ofrecido a ir por la cena.

.

* * *

.

Antes de cenar me dirigí al baño a lavarme la herida pero como había dicho Takao la herida no se quito, quedaría por siempre — Odio este don — Me talle los dedos con ira a tal punto de hacer sangrar uno, me seque y me cubrí los dedos con la cinta que me había regalado el extraño vecino.

— ¡Shintarou ya esta lista la cena!.

— ¡Ya voy!.— Y con ello guarde la cinta en el bolsillo de mi suéter.

.

* * *

.

Al paso de los días cuando salía del departamento aveces me encontraba con Takao sentado en las escaleras cantando, muchas veces lo hacia en susurros y en otras a gritos, parecía demente pero no me molestaba, esta bien un poco pero no tanto, me fui acostumbrando a sus demencias, en ocasiones me sentaba junto a él a leer mientras él cantaba o tarareaba una melodía dependiendo de que tratara el libro, era como un reproductor de música humano.

En otras ocasiones salíamos a caminar cerca del recinto departamental, le hablaba sobre que algunas almas en pena ingresaban a mi habitación a molestarme a lo que el me dijo que si algún día uno de ellos intentaba herirme golpeara la pared que estaba junto a la ventana cuatro veces pausadas y el llegaría, al principio no le creí y le dije que lo iba a demandar por ingresar a propiedad privada pero el solamente río a todo pulmón, le mencione que la llave de repuesto se encontraba un poco enterrada en la maceta junto a la puerta.

Una noche en la que me había quedado solo ya que mis padres querían llevar a mi hermana al cine, yo me negué puesto que ya no soy muy fanático de las películas, me encontraba en mi habitación cambiando mis vendas cuando de repente escuche ruido en la sala, me sorprendí y como todo ser humano inteligente ¡fui a ver que era lo que provocaba aquel ruido!, grande fue mi sorpresa que se trataba de un ser basan extraño, parecía una mujer pero su columna vertebral estaba rota por lo que caminaba extraño, iba toda de negro y su cabello era muy largo, de ella salía como una especie de humo negro, esos son los mas peligrosos ya que están llenos de venganza, eso lo aprendí a base de experiencias, retrocedí poco a poco intentando hacer el mas mínimo ruido pero fue en vano porque de repente volteo hacia mi haciendo que los huesos de su cuello tronaran, contuve la respiración, sude frío y recordé lo que me había mencionado Takao _— Veamos si es cierto.—_ Apostaría todo por lo que me dijo, gire sobre mis talones y me lance a la pared, al parecer no había sido el único que pensó en correr ya que la mujer ya estaba a unos pasos de ingresar a mi habitación ¡era veloz! — ¡TAKAO!.— Grite golpeando cuatro veces la pared pausadamente, cerré los ojos con fuerza y coloque mis manos sobre mis oídos, no quería que el espectro me gritara, estuve así un poco mas pero no escuchaba nada, mire por el rabillo del ojo para percatarme de que Takao estaba en el marco de puerta respirando con dificultad.

— Hola Shin-chan.

— ¿Y la . . .

— Ya se fue.— Me interrumpió — Te lo dije, cuando me necesitaras siempre voy a estar aquí.— Asentí.

Con eso mi confianza hacia Takao había incrementado bastante, cumplió con su promesa, en ocasiones le avisaba en nuestras caminatas que me quedaría solo en la noche y el me hacia compañía en mi habitación, yo estudiaba en lo que el observaba la ciudad desde la ventana de mi habitación.

Los días se volvieron meses los cuales sin darnos cuenta se transformaron en años, actualmente llevamos cuatro años siendo amigos y uno siendo compañeros en mi colegio solo que el pertenecía a otro salón, teníamos la misma edad, 18 años, ya apunto de ingresar a la Universidad pero cada vez que le preguntaba sobre que quería en un futuro el se hacia el sordo y terminamos volviendo ese tema una especie de tabú.

En ocasiones sigue irritándome su actitud tan despreocupada de la vida y siempre llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro pero en muchas ocasiones lo había encontrado con una faceta seria pero la cambiaba rápidamente al darse cuenta de mi presencia, aun existen muchas cosas que no se de el, pero confió que con el tiempo me dirá sus preocupaciones.

Por que he de admitir que cuando la persona que te gusta sufre en silencio y no puedes hacer algo, es muy irritante.

.

 _Solo tengo un amor y no lo puedo amar._

 _Lo que le quiero decir, no lo puedo expresar._

 _Poco a poco cada vez mi amor se empieza a alejar._

.

 _No lo agradezcas ya, no lo digas más._

 _¿Que podrá pasar? si te quiero amar._

 _Dos extraños más el tiempo formo._

 _¿Cómo paso? ¿Por qué te amo? ¿Qué debo hacer?._

 _._

 _Doloroso es este amor,_

 _Mas te amo porque tu recuerdo en mi siempre estará._

 _El verte aquí me hace tan feliz._

 _Solo amor te amo a . . . ti._

.

* * *

.

—Yo no pedí verlos.—Susurro volviendo a abrazarse a si mismo, por la desesperación su voz se quebraba poco a poco hasta que algo, o mas bien alguien coloco sobre el una manta azul para cubrirlo completamente y envolverlo en un cálido abrazo —¿Takao?.

— Tranquilo, estoy aquí.—Con una mano cubrió los ojos del peli verde —No traes puestos los anteojos.

— Tu sabes que no estoy mal de la vista, puedo ver bien.

—Pero te ves muy bien con ellos, aparte yo te los di.—Estiro su otra mano hacia el escritorio donde reposaban los lentes y así colocárselos a Midorima —¡Listo! abre los ojos.

Abrió los ojos para después enfocar su vista a la esquina en donde anteriormente estaba la mujer pero esta había desaparecido y efectivamente Midorima no tenia problemas de la vista solo que aveces utilizaba los lentes por la única y simple razón de que Takao se los había regalado al ingresar él al colegio según para identificar mas rápido a Midorima entre tanto gigante.

—¿Ya estas mas tranquilo?.

— Si.— Se acomodo mejor la manta para que esta cayera desde sus hombros — ¿Utilizaste la llave que te di?.

— Yes.

— ¿Cómo supiste que había alguien mas? nunca golpee la pared.

— Casualmente vine a visitarte, ya se que es de madrugada no es necesario que me mires con esos ojos tu también ya deberías estar dormido, pero solo vine de paso mamá Shin-chan.— Dijo a la vez que se aproximaba a la ventana de la habitación.

—Oh cierto, claro claro, lo que digas nonadayo.—Rápidamente se cubrió su boca, hace un año atrás se le había quedado esa muletilla que intentaba no decir cuando estaba con Takao puesto que tenia la costumbre de burlarse de el. —Dices algo y . ..—Pero al parecer el azabache no le había prestado atención ya que estaba pegado a la ventana — Oye Bakao te estoy hablan...

—¡Mira Shin-chan es una lluvia de estrellas!.

—No le veo la interesante.

—Que amargado eres.

—Lo que tu digas.—Menciono mirando de reojo a su amigo, quería que el abrazo de antes se hubiera prolongado todavía mas, se sentía a salvo con el. —Oye Ta…

—Bueno es hora irme, creo que mañana no tenemos clases, descansa.

—Ah si.— La actitud que había tomado Kazunari de un momento a otro confundió al peli verde.

— ¿Tus padres están en casa?.

— Mi papá sigue en el trabajo, llega en una hora y mi mamá esta profundamente dormida con mi hermana, se desvelaron haciendo un proyecto.

— Ya veo.— Aun seguía con su actitud seria y eso cada vez le inquietaba mas a Midorima porque aunque preguntara que tenia el azabache este no le respondería con la verdad —¡Oh antes de irme! recuerda — Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta para golpear cuatro veces la pared —Haz eso y llegare, no importa que hora sea.

—Lo se.

—Je, adiós.—Con eso cerro la puerta de la habitación al salir.

—Descansa Takao.

Mientras tanto ya afuera del departamento del peli verde Kazunari miraba el suelo y tenia el entrecejo fruncido puesto que ademas de ver la lluvia de estrellas también se había percatado de la presencia de un ser que conocía muy bien y no era de su agrado.

.

 _Nuestras amargas lagrimas son innecesarias aquí._

 _Olvidare el pasado en el que fui ingenuo._

 _Estoy tan perdido otra vez._

 _En lo profundo solo hay arrepentimiento y enfado._

.

—No permitiré que te acerques a Shin-chan, no para aprovecharte de su habilidad.—Apretó sus puños al recordar como había hecho contacto visual con aquella presencia, repudiaba aquel color y todo lo que estuviera relacionado con él, se relajo poco a poco para después colocar la palma de su mano en la puerta del departamento —Esta vez no estas solo, yo estoy contigo.—Sin mas se alejo del lugar rogando que **_él_** no encontrara a Midorima.

La hora del juicio, cada vez estaba mas cerca.

.

* * *

.

 ** _N/A_**

 _¡Hola mis amores! feliz navidad, año nuevo, reyes magos atrasado y feliz día del amor y la amistad adelantado ñlkjihugyftdrse ajajajajajaja xDDD muy bien al fin termine el capitulo, bueno honestamente no se que decir en esta nota bruh, solo que en mi fic todos los personajes son vitales y también sus pasados para comprender mejor toda la trama, Midorima sorry por hacer que sufras mucho pero es necesario._

 _Les recomiendo que la historia también la lean en Wattpad ya que salió una nueva actualización en donde en la historia se le pueden colocar imágenes y así sea mas fácil de que vean como son los escenarios y los personajes que van saliendo, eh pensado en dibujar algunas partes y colocarlas pero honestamente me da paja dibujar en estos momentos huehue._

 _Si no dejan comentarios hacen que la maldición "Ashley actualizara dentro de mil años" se cumpla nuevamente, ay enserio lamento la demora y ya tenia el capitulo hecho antier desde el viernes pasado pero mi internet a estado fallando y me era imposible subirlo, en mis redes sociales me estuve quejando (como siempre ahre)._

 _Y como se habrán dado cuenta en mi historia Midorima en si no usa lentes es que nghhhh este hombre sin lentes es tan lkoñilukyjrtertesrdtfyg bessshooooooo, aunque en varios capítulos si tendrá que usarlos por Takao, a no ser que..._

 _Bueno eso es todo por ahora ya no se que decir, ya saben cualquier duda, aclaraciones, consejos y mas lo pueden dejar en sus comentarios, los leemos en la siguiente, tranquilas ya saldrá nuestra amada pareja AkaKuro._

 _¡Bye!_

 ** _[1]:_** _En google pongan "casas japonesas antiguas" y les saldrán las típicas que luego aparecen en las series que son de tatami y todo eso._

 _[2]: En donde vivo a eso le llamamos curita que es para las cortadas._

 _Publicado y corregido en Wattpad y Fanfiction: 10 / 02 / 16 a las 11:55pm_


End file.
